RusCan : Snowy relationship, version française
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: Quels sont les points communs de Russie et de Canada? Leur climat? La neige? Rien ne semble lier les deux nations clairement opposées. Canada est jeune et naif, Russie est violent et fort. Mais alors comment passe t-on de "Camarade" à "ami"?
1. Chapter 1

For englis speakers : here is the french translation of "RusCan : Snowy relationship". Please read the original story : s/7995853/1/RusCan-Snowy-Relationships .

Disclaimer : il est triple. Tout d'abord Hetalia Axis power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ensuite l'histoire qui va suivre n'est qu'une pâle copie française d'HetaliaUSUKcupp-Momochan. (un truc dans le genre XD)

Et pour terminer cette histoire elle même a été inspirée par le début de "Givin In" d'Artificial (histoire que j'ai par ailleurs eu la chance de lire aussi :) )

Note de l'interprete (oui à ce niveau là c'est pas de la traduction mais de l'interpretation XD) : Le RusCan est un couple intéressant malgré les différences énormes entre les deux protagonistes. Malheuresement le fandom français est un peu pauvre là dessus. Tout comme je trouve qu'il l'est concernant les couples nordiques. (CECI NEST QUE MON HUMBLE OPINION). J'ai du me tourner donc vers le fandom anglophone. Et même si au début j'avais d'énormes lacunes, je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfic et je l'ai trouvé tellement claire que je me suis dit qu'il est dommage que la commaunté française n'en profite pas. Un mois plus tard je crée mon profil, je n'hésite pas je publie la traduction.

Concernant les détails techniques : je ne suis absolument pas bilingue. Si à ma première lecture je comprenais l'essentiel du chapitre, le traduire s'est revelé une autre paire de manche. Il y a des formules pour lesquelles je me suis arrachée les cheveux parfois. Pour nos ennemis les billingues, c'est clair qu'il y'aura des disparités entre le chapitre original et mon hum.. interpretation. Parfois j'ai même allégé le chapitre ou j'ai rajouté des pronoms mais c'est le lot des traductions. Néanmoins j'ai tenté de rester la plus fidèle possible par rapport à la version originale.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

/

Chapter 1: Beginning

Une reunion mondiale commençait et se terminait toujours de la même manière. America s'imposant comme le leader, England et France se battaient , Italie qui mentionnaient des idées concernant les pastas ou les pizzas, Japon qui tentait de calmer les choses tranquillement, Russia qui surveillait ses Etats Baltiques,-Etats pas esclaves ! * et Canada qui était assis là sans rôle dans l'affaire. Tout ca allait cesser par les hurlements de Germany.

'Je pense que ca va marcher !' America ria.

"Well, si cette grenouille n'avait pas mentionné-"England commençait

« Tu es juste jaloux » l'interrompit France.

"Je ne serais jamais jaloux d'une grenouille" England hurla en retour.

"Hon hon. Oui tu l'es, black sheep~" France ria. Et c'était reparti.

"Taisez vous!"Germany hurla. "Vous deux vous n'allez pas recommencer! Nous avons déjà perdu 20minutes à vous écouter votre enguelade et vos autres foutues disputes sur des sujets stupides. Ces réunions ne durent qu'une heure et demie. On a seulement 40 minutes pour terminer tous ces sujets!" Germany leva un bout de papier.

"Ca na parait pas _si_ mauvais'' Dit America. Germany déplia le papier au profit d'une plus grande liste. C'était juste le devant. America se tu, choqué par la liste et prit un hamburger afin de se préparer pour les longues et ennuyeuses prochaines 40 minutes.

La reunion continua sans heurts, la majorité du temps c'était Germany qui la dirigeait. La réunion perdit tout intérêt pour America qui décida de faire un « staring contest » avec sa nourriture. Jusqu'à ce qu'England balance tout et qu'Ameria gémit et pleura presque pour son si parfait, si bon hamburger. Patiemment Canada attendait qu'on lui demande son avis sur le sujet le plus récent, les jeux Olympiques, sur comment ils vont procéder à Londres, mais son tour ne vint jamais.

Belarus restait près de son grand frère pendant qu'il regardait tout le monde parler. C'était étrange, d'habitude Russia hochait toujours la tête pour manifester son accord, ou alors parlait un petit peu mais là il était totalement silencieux. Parfois il regardait ses notes, peut être les re-lisait-il mais il avait arreté d'écrire au bout de la première demie-heure de la réunion.

Avec un très petit succès le meeting prit fin, tout le monde prit des chemins différents. Aujourd'hui le meeting se déroulait à Tokyo. Jour du Japon : le temps des hotels. Depuis que l'économie d'America s'était effondrée, la majorité des nations n'étaient pas dans leur meilleure forme, elles même étant malades. Mais la plupart d'entre elles semblaient de meilleure forme aujourd'hui malgré tout. Même America qui pourtant avait pris des pillules pour atténuer les symptômes. Il narguait même England, qui rentrait souvent à l'hotel avec des maux de tête.

Canada finissait d'écrire toutes ses notes pendant que tout le monde fermait leur manteau et s'en allait. Il finissait d'écrire soigneusement et les ordonnait dans un joli petit tas organisé contrairement à America qui fourrait tout dans sa veste.

"Okay Jumiju, c'est l'heure de rentrer à l'hotel. » dit-il à son animal de compagnie, qui dormait sous la table. Sa voix cependant semblait plus rêche. Lui aussi connaissait de mauvaise période à cause de l'économie de son frère. Il ramassa l'ours et souffla sur la face de sa mascotte. Son souffle était un peu froid et sentait comme les pancakes. L'ours ouvrit les yeux mais cligna plusieurs fois.

"Maison?"Demanda t-il, pensant que l'air était juste celui de la brise hivernale de Vancouver. L'odeur de pancakes acheva de lui faire panser qu'il était à la maison. Le sourire de Canada s'élargissait et le fit s'assoir sur une chaise à coté de lui.

"Non, nous sommes à Tokyo. Tu te souviens ? »Demanda Canada, mettant son menteau. « Nous allons à l'hotel ».

"Room service"Répondit l'ours. Canada ricana un peu de son ours.

"Je sais, je sais. Tu as faim. Je te donnerai de la nourriture quand nous serions là bas, eh?"

"Qui es tu?"

" "Canada" Il prit son ours, le mis à l'intérieur sa veste puis la ferma. « Il fait froid dehors ».

"Ok."L'animal ne semblait pas avoir de problem à rester dans la veste du garcon. Il ppuvait garder la chaleur qui émanait de l'épaisseur de la veste et et du corps chaud de Canada. Il n'y avait pas de problème du tout. Canada sortit de la salle de réunion chauffée pour gagner le monde froid de Tokyo. Il vit les autres nations prendre un taxi. America décidait de sauter dans un taxi et de le partager avec England, sans y avoir été invité. Tout le proclamant comme sa propriété.

Alors qu'il montait dans son taxi il prit son telephone en quête d'une application de traduction, parcequ'il y a une application pour tout. Il chercha ses mots pour expliquer là où il devait se rendre mais le Japonais n'était pas sa langue préférée. Ni le chinois.

L'application disait de donner sa destination d'abord, ensuite… la question….donc « Hoteru, um, ni ikitai desu » voulait-il ditre. Le chauffeur semblait comprendre malgré le pauvre vocabulaire du canadien.

"Hoteru" Demandat-il. "Namae?", Canada se figea quelques instants avant de se render compte que namae signifait name. Le nom de l'hotel.

"Oh, um.. Ana Intercontinental Tokyo"Dit-il finallement. (Dans un premier temps il avait oublié) . Mais le chauffeur semblait avoir compris et commença à conduire. Canada s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil et et se relaxait pour un moment. La journée avait été longue, il était fatigué et commençait même à sentir des maux de tête. Si sa tête lui faisait mal cela signifiait que le froid arrivait. Il redescendit cependant sur terre, sortit son portefeuille pour en extraire quelques yens. Japan était quelqu'un de gentil : il s'était occupé de sa monnaie. Ainsi Canada n'avait pas perdu de temps à changer les devises. Il ne savait pas exactement combien cela coûtait mais cela semblait suffire pour financer la course. Le chauffeur roula encore 10minutes. Pendant ce temps les yeux de Canada étaient presque fermés et il se serait presque endormi s'il n'avait pas senti la voiture s'arrêter. Il se réveilla, paya le chauffeur esperant qu'il pouvait rendre la monnaie. Le chauffeur n'était pas cruel, ayant pris note du peu de connaissance de Canada sur le mode de vie japonais, il rendit le compte exact et souri même au canadien.

"Merci, heu je veux dire, arigato. » Il baissa sa tête un peu. Il savait que c'était important. Cependant il se doutait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans son remerciement. Il reprit sa monnaie, se saisit de sa valise et rentra dans l'hotel.

"Domo". Dit Canada en marchant dans son hotel.

"Quoi? Demanda Kumajirou. Il s'était reveille à la sortie du taxi.

"Domo arigato, c'est ainsi qu'on dit merci ic. J'ai seulement dit arigato. » Eclaircit Canada. Il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

"Est-ce que c'est important?" demanda Kumajirou.

"Je ne pense pas". Canada attendait pour sa chambre, Il voulait giser dans un gros lit et dormir. Son mal de tête empirait.

"Konban wa" La receptionist dit en souriant. Canada ne se rappelait plus ce que c'était mais il supposait que c'était une formule d'accueil. Plus de temps de traduction, pensa t-il. Il prit sin téléphone pour vérifier ce que cela signifiait.

"Y-yoyaku shite arimasu." Dit-il bégayant un peu. La réceptioniste sourri.

"et quell est votre nom, monsieur?" questionna t-elle. Canada cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Vous parlez anglais?"

"Oui Monsieur. Vous savez je dois le faire" Elle paraissait parler l'anglais courament. _Thank god_, Pensa t-il.

Canada sourri. "Well, ca c'est une vraie aide"Il prit son passeport. « Je m'appelle Matthew Williams, j'ai une réservation »

« Hai »Elle regarda son ordinateur. « Juste pour vous monsieur ? »

"Et pour mon animal de compagnie"Il ne pouvait pas oublier Kumajirou.

"D'accord" Elle pianota sur son clavier encore "Alright, votre chambre est la numéro 258. C'est au second étage. »Elle lui délivra la clé.

"Merci."Canada baissa la tête encore mais il fut curieux. « U-um, excusez moi mais est-ce que ma phrase japonaise était correcte ? »

"Oui.. un peu laborieux mais c'était correct »Elle lui adressa un autre sourire.

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal encore plus. Cela lui ruinait sa bonne humeur maintenant. Il se rendait vers sa chambre lorsqu'il vit England de l'autre coté du hall. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler par-dessus les rires d'America. Il déverouilla la porte et rentra. Il se trainait lentement jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber, laissant sa valise à coté de la porte. Kumajirou s'était retiré du manteau pendant que son propriétaire et lui étaient encore dans l'ascenseur. L'ours ferma la porte après s'eêtre aperçue que son propriétaire de l'avait pas fait.

Canada gisait dans son lit, ses yeux fermés. Il était vraiment fatigué. Et ce n'était pas son mal de tête qui l'aidait. Il avait faim aussi, ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait nourrir Kumajirou aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? Sushi ?' Canada jeta un coup d'œil à son animal en lui demandant. Kumajirou se gratta l'oreille.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit-il. « Je veux du poisson »

Canada sourri a nouveau puis se leva.

"Je vais appeler le room service je pense. Je suis aussi affamé. »

"qui?"

"Canada". Il prit une brochure qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et examina le menu. Il finit par en trouver un au dos. Il n'avait pas réaliser que ledit dos était la traduction en anglais. Il n'était pas familier de ce genre de nourriture et malgré la présence de descriptions pour chaque plat, il prit surtout celui qui lui semblait le plus comestible. Canada décrocha le téléphone et fut sur la ligne du room service.

Malheuresement, la ligne était en Japonais. Il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'England lui a dit sur la manière de demander les choses. Le britannique était venu un tas de fois au japon.

"Sashimi to Ramen ga irimasu." Il ne savait pas comment dire les nombres supérieurs à 20 en japonais alors il eut des difficulties pour le numéro de sa chambre. Il tenta une autre approche en ésperant que le type allait comprendre. "Heya Ni, Go, Hachi." . Un long moment de silence de l'autre coté du fil avant que son interlocuteur ne dise "hai" ainsi que d'autres mots japonais que Canada ignoraient. Canada le remercia et raccrocha

"Tu es encore dans ton manteau".Lui fit Kumajirou. Canada n'avait même pas encore remarqué. Il le retira et le mis sur une chaise.

'Je devrais me doucher' murmura t-il.

"Comment dit-on shower en chinois ? »

"C'est japonais, et je pense que c'est shawa (note de la traductrice : SHAKA 3) ou quelque chose comme ca. »Marmonna Canada. Il ne voulait plus réflechir du tout. « Je vais prendre ma douche. Reste ici et sois sage. Si jamais le type vient, tu viens me chercher"

"TV" Dit Kuamjirou. Canada alluma la télé pour distraire son ours pendant qu'il rentrait dans la salle de bain.

Sa tête s'était calmée maintenant, ca s'est calmé quand il avait fermé les yeux. L'eau chaud lui faisait du bien également. Il était sûr qu'il avait passé 5minutes simplement en étant debout dans sa douche. L'eau lui faisait du bien mais ne le rendait que davantage assoupi.

Il ne revint dans sa chambre que pour voir son ours assis patiement sur son lit, en regardant la télé. Il regardait du hockey aussi Ce qui mettait Canada de bonne humeur en général. Mais ce soir il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne voyait même pas quelles équipes jouaient. Il sortit toutes ses affaires de sa valise et rapidement se changea en faveur de son pyjama. Qui était en réalité juste un tee shirt et et un bas de pyjamas doux que lui avait offert America a Noël. Images de feuille d'érable rouge imprimées sur le pantalon de pyjama. C'était un bon cadeau que Canada appréciait. Il s'allongea dans le lit en attendant la nourriture pendant que l'ours regardait les joueurs prendre et perdre le palet pour finalement s'engager dans un violent combat

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte alors que Canada anticipait le dîner. Bien qu'il fusse 11h de la soirée, et que ces meeting duraient 1h30, il allait à différents meetings , ce qui signifiait qu'il était assis à ces réusnions depuis qu'il était arrivé tôt ce matin.

Il déverouilla la porte et découvrit que celui qui avait frappe n'était pas le room service mais Russia.

"R-Russia" le canadien bégaya. « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »Que ferait Russia ici ? RUSSIA ! Frappant à la porte de CANADA ? Ils ne se parlaient pas tant que ca Durant les meetings. Russia s'asseyaient souvent sur Canada parcequ'il ne le voyait jamais et il ne lui a jamais demandé quelque chose durant ces réunions.

"Hello, Camarade Canada"sourrit le russe. « je suis désolé de te déranger si tard mais j'ai besoin de te demander une faveur » Canada restait planté à la porte. Un service ? Quel genre de service ? Deviendrait-il un sacrifice pour l'un des rituels paîens de Russia? (America disait souvent qu'il était lié au diable)

"J-Je pense" Dit-il sans le penser. Il ne voulait juste pas signer son arrêt de mort.

Le sourire de Russia s'élargit. « Oh merci. J'ai besoin de récupérer tes notes du dernier meeting d'aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai perdu les miennes."Canada cligna des yeux. Ses notes ? Seulement ses notes ?

"O-oh! Yea sure." Canada cligna des yeux encore "Juste laisse moi le temps de les retrouver »

"Da."

Canada se tourna pour récupérer son dossier. Kuamjirou jeta un œil à la porte et aperçut Russia. Ce n'était pas le genre de nourriture qu'il attendait, puis il se replongea dans ses programmes télévisés. Canada revint à la porte avec ses notes.

"ells sont là"

"toutes tes notes?"

"je crois," il vérifia rapidement "ouais… elles y sont toutes."

"Da." Il prit les notes. "Thank you." Russia lui adressa un sourire qui fit violament frissoner l'échine de Canada, peu importe combien il l'avait vu.

"je te le rendrai demain matin"Le russe se retourna et s'éloigna avant que Canada n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Canada retourna dans sa chambre et soupira bruyament avant de fermer la porte. Il s'effondra encore sur son lit avant que d'autres coup à la porte ne se fassent entendre.

_J'epsère que ce n'est pas encore Russia_. Il ouvrit la porte à nouveau. Son dî descendit finalement du lit et reporta son attention autre part que sur la télé. En face de lui quelque chose de meilleur que le hockey : NOURRITURE.

Canada remercia le groom et apportait a nourriture à l'intérieur. Kuma suivait chaque mouvement pendant que Canada déposait sa nourriture sur sa table de chevet ainsi que le plat de Kuma au sol. Il se sentait rassasié maintenant mais son mal de tête et sa fatigue n'avaient pas pour autant disparu. Il déposa son plat sur la table et vint sous les couvertures.

"Kumijiri, je vais au lit. Quand tu auras finit de manger, tu éteindras la télé et tu iras au lit aussi »Canada éteignit la lumière. Ne substituaient plus que les lumières de l'écran.

"avec toi?"

"avec moi ou alors sur le canapé. Peu importe. » Canada retira ses lunettes. Ce fut sa dernière action de la soirée : rapidement il s'endormit.

Il ne se reveille qu'au milieu de la nuit, aux alentours de 3heures du matin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Propice pour retourner dormir mais son corps refusait de suivre son esprit. Canada se retourna dans son lit et aperçut kumajirou qui dormait de l'autre coté du lit. Canada reprit une position assise et remis ses lunettes.

Il se massait les tempes à mesure que son mal de tête revenait avec plus de force. Pourtant celui-ci l'avait laissé tranquille dans son sommeil. Il ferma ses yeux quelques instant pour empêcher son mal de tête d'empirer mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Pas de bonne nuit pour lui clairement. Son rhum semblait s'aggraver et voilà que son nez s'y mettait à son tour ! Il se rallongea uniquement pour sursauter lorsque de l'autre coté de la cloison il entendit un violent son. Dans la chambre de Russia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

_Tout d'abord, cette histoire a été influencée par "Givin In" d'Artificial. Nous en avions parlé et l'auteur m'a accordée le droit de commencer comme ca. _

I do not own the characters used in this fan fiction, nor do I own the anime they are from. The hotel used in this is a real hotel, and I do not own it or have any connection to it.

Je ne possède ni les perssonages utilisés dans cette fanfiction, ni l'anime dont ils viennent. L'hôtel utilisé ici est un vrai hôtel mais je n'ai aucun lien avec lui. (note de Nanashi : du moment que ca ne se déroule pas à l'Overlook Hotel haha... hem)

Translations:

Japanese:

"Hoteru ni ikitai desu": hotel I want to go to (I want to go to the hotel)

"Hoteru": Hotel

"Namae?": Name

"Arigato": Thank you (informal)

"Domo arigato": Thank you

"Yoyaku shite arimasu.": I have a reservation

"Sashimi to Ramen ga irimasu": Sashimi and Ramen I need (I need Sashimi and Ramen)

"Heya, Ni, Go, Hachi": Room 2, 5, 8

"Shawa": shower (or close to it)

"Hai": Yes

Russian:

"Da": Yes.

Translations done by google translator


	2. Chapter 2 : Camarades

_For english speaker : you are at the second chapter of "Snowy Relationships" Please read the original story : s/7995853/1/RusCan-Snowy-Relationships_

**_Disclaimer :_**Il ne change pas. il est triple. Tout d'abord Hetalia Axis power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ensuite l'histoire qui va suivre n'est qu'une pâle copie française d'HetaliaUSUKcupp-Momochan. (un truc dans le genre XD)

Et pour terminer cette histoire elle même a été inspirée par le début de "Givin In" d'Artificial (histoire que j'ai par ailleurs eu la chance de lire aussi :) )

Je pourrais ajouter que le disclaimer est quadruple car je n'ai pas inventé la langue française et pourtant je l'utilise ;)

**Note importante de la traductrice :** En général je les mets à la fin mais là j'ai oublié un détail important à dire! Je publie la traduction des chapitres tous les lundis. Il se pourrait que de temps en temps j'en publie un autre dans la semaine ca dépendera de l'avancement de la traduction. Là au moment où j'écris les lignes j'ai dépassé le premier tier du chapitre 3 ;)

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 2: Comrade

Ce fut un bang dans la chambre de Russia qui reveilla Canada. Il retirait ses lunette, se massait les tempes, en tenant de deviner de quels problèmes il pouvait s'agir. _Peut être il a tué quelqu'un_. Pensa t-il en remettant ses lunettes. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être juste retourner dormir, vu comment sa tête lui faisait mal et que son rhum semblait empirer. Mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il ne pouvait plus s'endormir. Il se leva du lit, mis quelques fringues, peut être aurait du t-il commencer par mettre ses chaussettes. Il regardait Kumajirou qui dormait profondément . Il décida de ne pas le réveiller pour l'emmener avec lui.

Il traversa le couloirs et tourna devant la porte de chambre de Russia. Il allait porter quelques coups à la porte mais s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. _Peut être que quelqu'un la tué_. Pensait le Canadien. _Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas_? Il poussa encore un peu la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. La lumière était allumée mais tout était calme. Il s'attendait à trouver un scène de meurtre. Sauf que ce n'était pas ca du tout. Il ne vit meme pas Russia. Il ouvrit d'avantage la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Toujours aucun signe du Russe.

Sa valise reposait sur son lit, sans être ouverte. Canada examina la pièce d'avantage. Aucune lumière dans la salle de bains. Canada chassa donc la pensée de Russia dans cette pièce. Peut être que le criminel se cachait dans le placard. Lentement Canada, se tournait vers le placard en pensait que quelqu'un pouvait être à l'intérieur. Peut être, peut être pas. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et fit face à un placard totalement vide. Totalement vide, excepté pour quelques « hanger ». Il soupira_. Peut être je devrais arrêter de regarder ses "crime shows" avec America_.

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement venant de l'autre coté du lit. Dans quel pétrin je me fourre, fut sa première pensée. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de gémissement auquel il pensait. Le pourquoi avait-il d'ailleurs pensé à CA en premier était d'ailleurs une question obscure pour lui. Peut être avait-il passé trop de temps avec France. Il fit plusieurs pas et regarda par-dessus le lit.

Russia, inconscient, gisait sur le sol. Il haletait, et semblait clairement malade. Canada fut surpris. _Russia_ ? Il contournait le lit et s'accroupit. _Il est clairement malade_, pensa t-il. Il regardait autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans la pièce et posa sa main sur le front du russe.

"il est très chaud"Canada murmura, « Il doit avoir de la fièvre »Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser le russe souffrir sur le sol, n'est-ce pas ? La pensée vint à son esprit mais il ne pouvait pas faire ca. Il se saisit des mains gantées de Russia et tentait de l'amener à lui. **_Mon dieu_**_, ce qu'il est lourd ! _Il tentait d'assoir Russia contre le lit. Ce fut laborieux. L'effort demandé empirait son mal de tête. Essouflé, il saisit encore Russia, le souleva. Sans savoir comment il parvint à le coucher sur son lit. Accidentellement, il tomba sur le lit également.

Il ne touchait pas Russia. _Dieu merci !_ mais il demeurait très proche de lui. Sa face rougit d'embarrassement et il se leva rapidement. Heuresement que Russie n'était pas réveillé. Il levait les jambes de Russia une par une et les repoussa ensembles sur le lit. Finalement il était parvenu à allonger totalement Russia sur le lit.

_Maintenant, il est temps de s'occuper de sa fièvre_. Pensait-il en même temps qu'il s'aventura dans la salle de bains. Il prit l'un des gants et le passa sous l'eau froide. Lorsqu'il fut suffisament mouillé, il retourna dans la chambre de Russia et laissa le gant sur le front de Russia. _Sa fièvre doit vraiment être mauvaise__**, for Pete's sake**__, ses cheveux sont humides !_ Il restait puis regarder le russe dormir. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le Russe pouvait montrer un visage paisible – ATTEND, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Il secouait sa tête et vira cette pensée de son esprit.

Russia portrait ses habits normaux. Le long manteau et l'écharpe. _Ils ne seront d'aucune aide_. Il réflechit plus longuement à la situation. Devrait-il aller plus loin?

Il déboutonna le manteau de Russia. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Russia pouvait porter en dessous de son manteau. Il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche avec un col bleu somber (with a dark blue tie). L'écharpe recouvrait la majeure partie du haut. Canada s'attendait à ce qu'il porte des armes. Ou au moins un uniforme militaire, vu comment son manteau semblait long. America lui affirmait qu'il portait ca pour le communisme. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il gardait le manteau ouvert, décidant de ne pas le retirer complètement. Avec sa chance il réveillerait Russia. Ce qui signifirait sa mort si cela arrivait. Il regardait l'écharpe et commençait à la retirer.

"Что," Russia marmona. A la seconde où il entendit le Russe émettre un quelconque bruit, il sauta du lit comme si une bombe était sur le point d'exploser. Il restait ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire ensuite. _Peut être que si je ne bouge pas, il ne va pas savoirque je suis ici_. Il devait vraiment arrêter de regarder ce genre de film avec America.

Russia bougeait sa tête un peu, afin de trouver un endroit plus confortable sur le lit mais il n'ouvrit pas ses yeux. Canada se rapprocha d'un pas et surveilla le russe. Le canadien soupira de soulagement, le russe dormait encore.

Canada regardait l'heure sur l'horloge posée sur la table de nuit. Trois heures trente-huit du matin. Il inspira profondément. Il était trop tôt pour faire ce genre de chose. Son mal de tête ne s'était pas amélioré et il étit trop fatigué et malade pour rester d'avantage debout. Si Russia se réveillait, Canada serait incapable de se défendre et il mourrait certainement. Retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir semblait être une bonne idée. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta néamoins juste avant d'être dehors. Peut être que je devrais rester et l'aider à gérer sa fièvre. Il dort encore. Il se retournait vers Russia et soupira. Il allait certaienement regretter ceci, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aider le russe. La fièvre de Russia semblait vraiment élevée. Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait la faire baisser juste avec le gant. Il chercha le thermomètre, le trouva et le retourna. Ainsi la chambre paraitrait plus fraiche.

"Je reviens très vite" Murmura t'il en allant un moment dans sa chambre. Il se saisit de son manteau. Il n'avait pas de ièvre mais il n'allait certainement pas attraper froid pour autant. Ensuite il retourna dans la chambre de Russia. Il regardait si quelque chose avait changé mais rien ne semblait avoir différé. Il reprit le gant du front du russe pour le changer avec un autre gant froid. Russia n'haletait plus bien que sa respiration restait encore un peu saccadée. _Il est vraiment malade. Bien plus qu'un simple rhum_. Canada pensait et se sentait pas bien pour s'être plaint de son petit mal de tête.

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil près du lit. Il semblait confortable et il l'était. Il laissa reposer sa tête toujours en regardant le russe dormir. Il avait bien l'air de quelqu'un de malade, semblait souffrir un peu, mais surtout lorsqu'il dormait il avait l'air paisible. Les rhum pouvaient vraiment vous fatiguer eh ? Plus vous étiez crevé, plus profond était le sommeil dans lequel vous vous enfonciez.

Canada savait qu'il était encore crevé. Il savait aussi qu'il s'endormait lentement. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et secouait sa tête plusieurs fois pour rester éveiller. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas et il s'endormit.

Le matin vint accompagné de peu de lumière. Les rideaux recouvraient les fenêtres. Russia dormait encore sur son lit, en bougeant un peu. Canada dormaitsur le fauteuil mais pas dans une position très confortable. Ses pieds reposaient sur le fauteuil, presque comme s'il voulait entourer ses genoux de ses bras. Mais il dormait comme un bébé.

Ca, c'était jusqu'à que son portable commence à sonner.

Canada se reveille en sursaut et rapidement il se saisit de son portable resté dans sa poche. Russia bougeait sa tête et grognait un petit peu.

"Кто там?" murmura t-il. Canada paniquait;Il se saisit de son portable et et courut dans la sale de bains. Doucement il ferma la porte. Il tentait de garder son portable ouvert, et finalement il y répondit.

"**Bonjour! Qui est ce**?" demanda t-il ?

_"Mattie? Dude tu sais que je ne parle pas le francais et que je ne le parlerai jamais"_ C'était America qui l'appelait.

"Al?"Canada secouait sa tête. « Pou-Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

_"Well, Japan nous a invite pour le petit déjeuner, et non je ne l'ai pas force à m'inviter mais qu'importe. C'est chez lui, donc est-ce que tu vas venir ? »_

"Attend, parle moins vite s'il te plait. Donc Japan nous a invité pour le petit déjeuner ? »

_"Yup, super sympa n'est-ce pas?"_

"je pense…"

_"Bro, est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu sembles bizzarre. » Canada pouvait entendre England se plaindre, hurlant à quel point ils allaient être en retard. « Est-ce que j'ai choisit un mauvais moment pour appeler ? Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais appeler le matin tu moment que c'était après neuf heures. Est-ce que tu as une gueule de bois ? Est-ce que tu as fait chiki-chiki avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière bro ? »_

Chiki Chiki. **Oh ****_mon dieu_**_, il voulait dire… oh God _! Le visage de Canada vira dans les tons rouges brillants.

"No! No chiki chiki! Ou qu'importe comment tu appelles ca ! Al, je ne ressors pas d'une cuite et rien de ce genre s'est passé la nuit dernière ! »

_ "Juste pour être sur. France avait certaines influences sur toi, dude. Mais pourquoi est-ce que parait si bizzare ? »_

"Je suis un peu malade Al."

"_Wut! Toi aussi_!"

"moi aussi?"

_ "Yeah, bro. Iggy a été malade comme un chien aussi. Je ne suis pas sure s'il est malade à cause du foid ou si c'est parceque j'lai fait boire hier. »_

_Il a réussit à le faire boire? _"O-oh."

"_So I guess your not gonna come to Japan's little treat?"_

_"donc, je suppose que tu ne vas pas venir chez Japan, petite nature?"_

C'était vrai il pouvait se server de son rhum comme excuse pour prendre soin de Russia. « Yeah je suis vraiment désolé », Al je suis juste-il produisit un faux toussotement « trop malade. Je pense que je vais dormir pour la majorité de la journée. »

_"Aw désolé, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien bro"Lui montrait-il vraiment de la sympathie?"Je reviendrais et veillerais sur toi plus tard. Ta chambre c'est bien la 258 ? _

Comment savait-il ca ?

"Oh u-um-"

_"Je t'apporterais un peu de nourriture japonaise. Donc ne meurs pas tout de suite. Je te vois plus tard !_ et il raccrocha.

"well, tu ne me donnes jamais vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas? » Canada murmura. Il fermait son portable. Avoir America en tant que frère est mieux que ne pas en avoir du tout. Au moins il prend soin de moi. Il souriait et remit son portable après l'avoir mis en mode vibreur dans sa poche. Maintenant, retour à Russia. Il ouvrit la porte. Russia avait bougé. Il reposa de son coté, face à la sale de bains mais conservait ses yeux fermés.

Canada wondered if he was still asleep or if the ringing had woke him up. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the room.

Canada se demandait s'il dormait encore où si la sonnerie de son portable l'avait reveille. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Кто там," Russia murmura. Canada réprima un violent frisson. "Сестра?"

"_Maintenant c'est là que je souhaite connaitre le russe_" Il ne bougeait plus, en effet il était trop effrayé pour bouger. Russia bougea un peu, se mettant dans une possition encore plus confortable dans son lit. Canada ne remuait toujours pas un cils. Seulement il se contentait de regarder le russe.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Canada cru qu'il pouvait bouger sans danger. Il se rendit près de Russia et l'examina. Il s'était encore endormi, dieu merci. Doucement Canada déplaca le gant du front du russe qui sans savoir comment était resté dessus malgré tous les mouvements. Encore plus doucement si cela était possible il mit le dos de sa main sur le front du russe. Sa fièvre avait diminué. Bien. Canada chercha un autre gant froid et le resposait sur la tête du russe. Ca n'a pas assez diminué._

Canada retourna sur le fauteuil, enlevait ses lunettes. L'appel d'America était un réveil plutôt rude. Il se relaxa un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un fait le frappe ! Kumajirou était dans l'autre chambre.

Il se levait rapidement et rentrait dans sa chambre. L'ours était assis sur son lit, les « bras » croisés avec une grimance sur son visage.

"Je, je suis vraiment désolée Kumajirou, j'avais quelqu'un sur qui veiller".

"nourriture." Dit l'ours clairement mécontent que son petit déjeuner de 7h soit déplacé à Presque 9h30;

Canada hocha la tête. "Ok, je te donnerai ton petit déjeuner, je suis désolé si c'est tard." Il se dit qu'il pouvait également commander le petit dejeuner pour lui aussi. Il contacta le romm service japonais, avec son horrible niveau, puis commanda ce qui pouvait contenir du poisson pour son ours, et une sorte de petit déjener pour lui-même. Il demanda quelque chose d'assez doux pour Russia. Il vérifia l'état de Russia encore une fois avant de décider qu'il pouvait aller se doucher et s'habiller. Marcher en pjyama dans l'hotel pourrait paraître rude au Japon.

He took a quick shower, the hot water cleared his stuffiness up a little, and got changed into jeans and a red sweatshirt he had packed. Room service came and Kumajirou practically jumped on Canada to get it and once he did, that fish was gone in a minute. _I'll never do that do him again_, Canada thought, _he is a polar bear after all… I think I would be his next meal if he had no food…_he shook his head at that thought.

Il prit une douche rapide, l'eau chaude lui éclaircit en partie les idées. Il s'habilla avec un jean et un sweatshirt rouge. Le room service vint et Kumajirou bondit pratiquement sur Canada. Canada le nourrit et au bout d'une minute le poisson disparut. _Je ne lui ferais plus, c'est un ours polaire après tout. Je pense que je risque de devenir le menu suivant s'il n'a plus rien à manger_. Il secoua sa tête à cette pensée.

"je reviens plus tard-"

"est-ce qu'on t'a violé?"

"quoi?!" Canada hurlait, "pourquoi tu dis ca!"

"tu disparais au milieu de la nuit, ne revient que tard, et tu prends une douche. Tu me caches quelque chose de sale". L'ours eu un rictus.

"Je ne l'ai pas été! Ferme la et ne parle plus à France ! ."

"Okay!"Kumajitou retourna sur le lit et tentait d'allumer la télé : c'était l'heure du hockey! (Il finit par être en colère : on passait beaucoup d'animés et pas de hockey). Canada ricana et retourna à la chambre de Russia.

Toujours en train de dormer. Canada déposa tranquillement le petit déjeuner du russe sur la table, prit une chaise et commençait son propre petit dejeuner. Qui était par ailleurs très bon. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Peut être que je devrais prendre quelque chose. Il ne prenait jamais de pillules. Mais son mal de tête le perturbait tellement qu'il allait finit par devenir fou. Mais où pourrait-il chercher quelque chose pour ca ? Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit. Peut être devrait-il demander à America de lui prendre quelque chose. Hum ca semblait être une bonne idée.

Canada prit son assiette et l'emmena dans la sale de bains. Il appela America qui répondit au bout de la première sonnerie.

_ "Italy, attend un seconde! Hey Mattie, what's up?-OW c'était mon cul dude!_' Cela ressemblait plus à une fête qu'à un petit déjeuenr.

"Um, que se passe t-il?" Canada demandait, c'était une question importante.

_"Oh~ On est en train de jouer à des supers jeux japonais, England passé moi la carte!"_

"Et c'est quoi le genre du jeux? On entend bien que vous vous amusiez »

_"Oh yeah, Cela aurait pu être mieux si tu étais venu but, whatcha gonna do ?Haha so, Mattie tu as l'air mieux. C'est le sommeil ? »_

"Huh, oh yea un peu mieux. Hey, hum est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? »

_ "Ha! J'ai cette carte mainteant France, et toi aussi China! Tu as besoin de quoi Mattie ? »_

**Mon dieu**, mais à quoi sont ils en train de JOUER? « est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener quelques pain killer* je ne sais pas où je pourrais en obtenir ici ? »

_"Ok bro. Je ne savais pas que tu avais mal. Tu vas bien ? »_

En effet Canada entendait l'inquiétude de son frère. "Oh oui je vais bien, juste un peu migraineux."

_"Well, je m'en vais dans une heure et je te rapport ca. Tu seras sur pieds en un instant~ le héro va sauver ta journée encore ! haha. »_

Je m'attendais à ca. "Merci Alfred"

"Pas de problemes bro! ha prend ca Germany, So Je serais là bientôt bro. Bye~ »

"**au revoir** Al." Canada dit en fermant son téléphone. "au moins ca pourrait m'aider." Il ouvrit sa porte pour retourner voir Russia. Il découvrit Russia se redressant en position assise sur son lit. Canada frissonait et ferma rapiement la porte.

"Кто там? В ванной комнате?" murmura t-il. Canada s'enferma. Maintenant il allait signer son arrêt de mort.

"Сестра? Это ты?" Murmura t-il encore. "Украине? Беларусь? Кто Вы?"

Canada ne remua pas un cheveux. Il n'était pas effrayé par un Russia en mode endormi mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé il pensait que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre par peur.

"Кто в ванной? Выходи!" Russia hurla à nouveau. Sa voix devint plus forte, faisant bondir le cœur de Canada dans sa poitrine. _Peut être serait-ce une bonne idée de sortir maintenant_

Canada déverouilla la porte et l'ouvrit un petit peu. Russia était assis sur son lit. Regardant droit dans la salle de bains.

De surprise Russa cligna des yeux. « America ? » dit-il. Canada restait planté et secoua sa tete. Mais peut être serait-ce une bonne idée de pretender être America . Mais à quoi pensait-il ? America et Russia ne s'aimaient pas. Canada allait être mis en bière rapidement s'il faisait ca.

"Кто Вы?" Russia demanda. Canada continuait de rester debout. Pas vraiment sur du sens de la question.

"U-um, je-"

"qui es tu?" Finalement Russia traduisit en anglais.

"C-Canada. M-Matthew Williams." He begaya. Russia le regardait pendant un moment.

"Canada?" dit-il. "America ne te fous pas de moi."

"Je ne me moque pas de toi! »_J'oserais jamais_. « Je suis Canada, tu as emprunté mes notes la nuit dernière rappelle toi. »

Russia réflechit pendant un moment puis lui adressa un de ses sourires.

"Da! Canada?"Il écorcha un peu le nom de la nation. Canada hocha la têe. « Pourquoi étais tu dans ma salle de bains ? Et plus important, pourquoi étais tu dans ma chambre d'hotel?"

C'était ce moment là que Canada craignait. « Well , hum, j'étais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendit un bruit. Ca a fait « BANG » et ca venait de ta chambre. Et hum.. »

"tu t'es introduit par effraction dans ma chambre?"

"N-non! La porte était ouverte."

"Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que tu pouvais venir dans ma chambre."

"je, je sais mais -"

"mais quoi?" Les yeux de Russia devinrent perçant.

"J'ai regardé l'intérieur et je t'ai retrouvé inconscient sur le sol."

Russia gardait le silence. Ensuite il ramassa la gant. "Après tu as fait ca da?"

"oui, oui sir." _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle sir? _

"Je ne t'avais pas donné la permission de le faire."

_**Mon dieu**__! Il va me tuer! _"Non tu ne l'as pas fait mais tu étais-"

"j'étais quoi?" Ses yeux restaient de glace.

Canada avala difficilement sa salive. "Tu-Tu avais vraiment une trop forte fièvre. Il fallait la faire descendre."

"Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire.

"Je sais ca. Je suis désolé." Canada restait tout de meme debout. _Il ne peut pas se montrer reconnaissant?_

Russia remarquait le petit déjeuner sur l'autre tabl. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? A toi?"

"Non, en fait c'est pour toi." répondit-il. Russia retourna le regard de Canada et le baissa. _Oh maintenant tu te sens mal eh?_

Russia soupira et murmura "merci."

Canada cligna des yeux. _Il vient d'être reconaissant?_

Russia prit le plat et commença à le manger. Il semblait apprécier . Il détâcha son regard de sa nourriture pour regarder le canadien, qui restait près de la salle de bains. « Et depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? »

« Um, well, je t'ai trouvé comme ca aux alentours de 3heures du matin. »

« Tu es resté ici depuis ? »

"W-well, je suis retourné quelques fois dans ma chambre autrement oui. »

Maintenant, Russia se sentait un peu mal, juste un _petit_ peu mal, pour s'être montré désagréable envers le garçon . Il avait juste voulu l'aider. « Assied toi. » Dit-il. Canada restait là où il était pendant un moment puis obeit.

C'était silencieux pendant que Russia mangeait. Il ne regardait pas le canadien mais celui-ci pouvait affirmer que le russe semblait être reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il finit il fixa le canadien.

"qu'est-ce qu'il y-y a?" Il frissonait à nouveau. Russia gardait encore le silence.

"qui es tu garçon?" Demanda t-I finalement.

"Eh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this fan fiction, nor do I own the anime they are from.

And if you didn't figure out what chicki-chicki meant,….. Think bout it and connect it to France. (Hon hon)

Si vous n'avez pas deviné ce que signifie "chiki chiki" penser y et relier le à France. (Nanashi : meuh c'est pas vrai!)

Thank you!

Translations:

_French:_

"mon dieu": My god

"au revoir": Bye

"Bonjour! Qui est ce?": Hello! Who is this!

_Russian:_

"Что?": What?

"Кто Вы?": Who are you?

"Сестра?": Sister?

"Кто там?": Who is there?

"В ванной комнате?": in the bathroom

"Кто там? В ванной комнате": Who is there? In the bathroom?

"Сестра? Это ты?": Sister? Is that you?

"Украине?": Ukraine?

"Беларусь?": Belarus?

"Кто в ванной? Выходи!": Who is in the bathroom? Come out!

"Da": Yes.

_Translations done by google translator! _

_/_

_Une denrière note de la traductrice : je traduis tout sauf les parties dans les langues étrangères (traduction en fin de chapitre comprises). enventuellement je corrigerais les petits écarts de français de Matthew. Et lorsque Matthew parle en français dans le texte original je mets en gras les phrases. Ensuite j'ai du traduire tout ce matin et il est possible que j'ai laissé des fautes de français mais j'étais très occupée ce week end (oui je sais ca n'excuse rien) et je me sentais déjà un peu "hors-délai" pour la traduction. Je vous demande pour ce chapitre d'être indulgents. Je préfèrais le poster plutôt qu'attendre quelques jours pour faire la traque aux fautes. je vous remecie. _


	3. Chapter 3 : relief

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 3 :Relief.

Qui? Qui suis-je? Je t'ai juste aide! Tu as pris mes notes, j'ai diminué ta fièvre, je t'ai aidé quand tu étais malade ! Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner ! tu étais en colère contre moi, je t'ai déjà dit qui j'étais. Tu me demandes sérieusement vraiment qui je suis ?

Canada , pensait tout ceci et fit même la grimace. Il serrait les dents à la question.

Russia cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Canada ! Matthew Wiliams, c'est qui je suis ! » Il tentait d'élever la voix mais ne parvint pas à la transformer en hurlement. Russia sourit.

« Ah ! exact Canada ! »Dit Russia. « Matvey ».

Matthew le regardait étonné. "Matvey?"

« Da ! ton nom. »

« No. Matthew »

« Matvey »

« Matthew »

« Matvey »

Canada abandonna. "Si c'est ca comme ca que tu peux te rappeller de moi, ok. Matvey »

Russia sourrit. « Da ». Après ceci il eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Russia ne le brisa.

« Je te remercie pour ton aide, même je ne pense pas que j'en ai besoin plus longtemps. Tu peux partir. »

Canada s'étonna. « tu es sûr ? »

« Da »

« mais pourtant tu as toujours une forte fièvre. »

« Da, je suis toujours un peu malade mais je peux prendre soin de moi-même maintenant. Tu peux partir »

« est-Est-ce que je pourrais au moins revenir dans un moment pour vérifier ton état ? » Canada était toujours inquiet.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Russia était curieux à propos de ce garçon qui l'avait aidé.

« Well, juste pour, pour être sûr que tu vas bien » Dit-il. « S'il te plait ».

Russia gardait encore le silence.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter »

« Je ne le fais pas… »

« Da. Tu le fais. Et je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi. » Ses deux sœurs le faisaient déjà.

« Je suis désolée » Canada baissa la tête. Le russe regardait le canadien pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que ca te soulagerait l'esprit ? »Demanda Russia . Canada leva la tête et affirma. « Bien. Tu pourras revenir plus tard. Jusque là je vais dormir. »

« Ok, bien, merci . » Canada se leva de son siège et quitta la chambre. Russia s'effondra dans son lit, se demandant à quoi le garçon pensait : l'aider et même s'inquiéter pour lui. Hmpf. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce garçon s'implique avec lui.

Canada retournait dans sa chambre : Kumajirou regardait encore la télé. Il avait l'air assez intéressé par l'animé qu'il regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Ce truc, on l'appelle _Bleach_, le type avec les cheveux oranges, bottent les culs de tout le monde. »Kumajirou n'avait pas devié ses yeux de l'écran.

« Prend une pause vis-à-vis de la télé, cela va te faire mal aux yeux. »

« uh Uuh » Ignoré. Ouch. Canada tomba en arrière dans son lit. Il attrapa une fine couverte et se fit un coin confortable avec les oreillers. Il pouvait s'endormir vu son mal de tête et son manque de sommeil. Kumajiou remarqua que son propriétaire était sur le point de s'endormir aussi il augmenta le volume de la télé.

« You, little smart ass *» Canada attrapa la télécommande des pattes de l'ours et diminua le son de la télé. Encore plus faible que quand il était arrivé. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de chevet, signalant à Kumajirou qu'il voulait vraiment dormir. L'ours devint plus calme après ca. Il ne vint pas chercher la télécommande ou autre chose. Canada s'endormit rapidement.

Il se réveilla avec une douleur dans la main. Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda sa main. Kumajirou le mordait. Pas profondément mais il mordait.

« mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Kumjairou arrêta de mordre.

« Hamburger boy est en train de frapper à la porte. »En effet les coups sur la porte brisaient le silence.

« Mattie ? Est-ce que tu es mort ? » Canada pouvait entendre la voix forte d'America, de l'autre coté de la porte. Canada remit ses lunettes et se dépêcha d'ouvrir à son frère. America était davant lui avec un sac plastique sur lequel étaient écrites quelques phrases en japonais. Dans son autre main America tenait un hamburger. L'hamburger était petit par rapport à ce qu'America prenait habituellement.

« Mattie »Hurla t-il « Ou est-ce que tu étais, dude ! Je pensais que tu étais mort ou que quelque chose du genre était arrivé ! »

« Oui, je suis mort pendant tu mangeais ton horrible nourriture »

« WHAT ? » Alfred est vraiment naïf .

« Al, je me moquais de toi »

« Ne te moque pas de moi comme ca, la mort n'est pas une chose drôle ! »

« pourtant tu dis souvent ce genre de conneries »

« .. So, comment tu te sens ? »America changea rapidement de sujet.

« un peu mieux, eh » Dit Canada ne le pensant pas vraiment.

« Ah très bien. » Alfred rentrait dans la chambre et Canada ferma la porte.

« J'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé. Est-ce que tu en a encore besoin ? »

« Oh ? les Pain Killers* ?Oui. » Dit Canada. America posait son sac et en sorti une boîte de pillules.

« J'en ai déjà donné une à Iggy, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas »

« Non pas du tout. Pourquoi England en a-t-il besoin ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose à propos de son dos. Il est vieux, donc je pense que c'est normal. »

_Tu aimes rire à ses dépends n'est-ce pas ? _

« Oh merci pour le coup de main Al » Canada lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Pas de problème bro, de toute façons c'est ce que font les héros. »Il fit un clin d'œil et commença à rire. Le rire d'America était toujours fort et évident mais Canada ne s'occupait pas plus de cela. Cependant la lourdeur du rire d'America ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête.

« MMM » Canada gémit. Son frère arrêta net en se rendant compte de ce que cela faisait.

« Br-Bro est-ce que tu vas bien ? »Murmura Alfred, ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal.

« Y-Yeah » Canada ne pouvait pas empêcher la douleur maintenat.

America se saisit de son poignet, le força à se diriger vers le lit puis il fit s'assoir Canada dessus.

Il partit dans la salle pour en revenir avec un verre d'eau. Ensuite il prit la boîte de de pillule, et en sortit deux dans sa paume.

« Voilà »Il mit les médicaments dans les mains du canadien. « Plus vite tu les prends plus vite ton mal de tête va s'en aller ».

« Merci » murmura le canadien en prenant les deux pillules dans sa bouche. L'Americain le fit boire en tenant le verre d'eau.

Cela pouvait l'aider à garder les idées claires un peu plus longtemps. Pourtant il sentit ses yeux devenir lourds, sa tête également, et c'était de trop pour lui. Il sentit America lui retirer ses lunettes et l'allonger dans le lit.

« Whatareyoudoing** ? »Murmura Canada.

« Dors »Dit doucement America. Qui savait que la voix d'America pouvait être aussi douce.

« Je… »Canada tentait de commencer sa phrase mais il commençait à s'endormir rapidement. Gentiment, America le recouvrit d'une couverture.

« repose toi encore Mattie » Sa voix était tellement douce. Il fermait les yeux et s'endormit en un instant.

Il se reveille quelques heures plus tard. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal. Il prit ses lunettes de sa table de nuit et les mit lentement. Il cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vision. America était assis dans un fauteuil à coté de son lit. Apparement il semblait très très occupé à jouer sur un jeu de ds. Canada tourna sa tête pour voir Kumajirou en train de manger un gros morceau de poisson.

"Ou as tu obtenu ca? »

"Hmbrgboi" répondit-il la bouche pleine. Après avoir avaler il répéta « Hamburger boy »

"His name is America."

"Il s'appelle America"

"Qui es tu ?"

"Canada"

Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Oh snap!' America bondit de son fauteuil.

"Q-Quoi?" Demanda Canada.

"

"Il y a beaucoup trop de zombies, ils sont en train d'attaquer! Non ! Cours ! Cours! [ndt : Forest XD] Cou-merde. Ils m'ont tué."America referma sa DS avant de sortir "au moins j'ai battu mon dernier record hahaha". Le rire n'était cependant pas aussi fort que d'habitude.

"A quoi jouais tu?"Demanda Canada

"A 'Zombie Death Attack 4" c'est vachement bien et les graphismes sont cools. Et parceque c'est en 3D c'est encore plus awesome ! » Expliqua America tandis qu'une large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait vraiment parler de jeux vidéos qu'avec Canada ou Japan. Les autres ne l'écoutaient pas, sauf son alien de compagnie nommé Tonny mais dont personne n'en croyait l'existence.

America déposa sa DS sur la table de nuit et s'adressa à Canada « tu te sens mieux ? »

"Oui, beaucoup mieux en effet"Canada sourrit, il se sentait vraiment mieux. « merci »

"

"Pas de soucis bro! c'est ce que font les héros !"Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son sac à dos posé sur le bureau. « tu devais vraiment être très fatigué Mattie, tu as dormis pendant des heures ».

"Heures? Quelle heure est-il?"

America checked his watch "Bout 3:42." _That was a long time from 10 am._

_America regardait sa montre. "Il est quinze heures quarante deux." « Ca fait un moment depuis dix heures ce matin »_

""So, est-ce que tu as faim? J'ai ramené de la nourriture de la maison de Japan. C'est très bon, tu devrais essayer ! »

"Oh yea." Il avait oublié ce genre de detail. "Je le ferai"

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépares un plat?' Demanda America avec le sourire. Canada pensait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Pas d'humeur à manger. Bien sur son estomac se mit à grogner. Formulation d'un "Yes sir!"

America prépara donc une assiette pour Canada. Il y'avait du riz, une sorte de poulet, un peu de confiture.

Canada le remercia avec un sourire; America pouvait se comporter comme le meilleur des frères dans le monde parfois. Mais ca beaucoup de gens l'ignorait. America prenait soin de son petit frère, le protégeait aussi et a toujours été très proche de lui. Il semblait que les deux pouvaient tout se raconter Canada aimait ca chez America.

Il sépara les baguettes qu'on lui avait donné et entama son repas. C'est bon, pensait-il. America bondit sur le lit et jouait avec Kumajirou et l'ours appréciait. Canada termina sa nourriture. Ca l'avait Presque rassasié. Il :mit le plat sur la table de chevet.

"C'était bon hein?"

"Oui vraiment bon, merci pour ca et pour avoir nourri Kumajirou Al"

"Pas de soucis, et ton ours ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille à propos de la nourriture ».

"Hey un ours a besoin de manger! » Kuma finit son poisson. Les deux nations rièrent un peu .

Canada pensa soudainement à Russie. « Hey Alfred est-ce qu'il reste de la nourriture ? »

"Oh yea. Japan m'en a beaucoup donné pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai demandé des extras_" Parceque tu manges en une fois ce que nous mangeons en trios fois_, pensa Canada mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute surtout quand America prenait soin de lui.

"Est-ce que tu vas reprendre les restes?"

"Na, tu peux les prendre. Dit Mattie, quand rentres tu à Vancouver ? »

"Huh, oh. Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense demain ou après demain. Quand j'en aurais envie. Rien ne presse eh ? »

"Oh okay."

"pourquoi tu demandes?"

"

"Well, je me demandais simplement, j'étais parti pour ne rentrer que demain à D.C mais avec toutes les conneries qu'England a choppées, je préfère l'accompagner à Londres demain. »

".

"Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vraiment que tu rentres avec lui à Londres" Que _Dieu aide England_.

_"Pff, là peut être non, mais une fois qu'il aura vu à quell point je suis gentil en l'aidant, il m'apprécira plus!" Ah donc c'est un plan ? _

"Qu'es-ce que tu essaies de faire exactement?"

Le sourire d'America s'élargit encore plus et il adressa un clin d'oeil à son frère "L'obtenir, le conquérir."

"O-oh?" _**Mon dieu**__, je n'aurais pas du demander_!

America se mit à rire, Canada ne voulait pas du tout entendre ce qu'America prévoyait. Lorsque ce dernier cessa de rire il se leva et prit son sac.

"Donc ca va ? Est-ce que ca ira si je m'en vais?" Demanda America. Il était en effet inquiet pour lui.

"Yeah j'irais bien. Je ne meurs pas for Pete's sake!"

_"Ok, Je serais à coté, dans la chambre d'England. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Oh will you now ? _

"D'accord, merci" America fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter et sortit les pillules de sa poche.

"Si tu as besoin d'autres pillules elles sont à toi."

"Oh merci" Canada se sentait reconnaissant envers America maintenant. Son frère lui dédia un sourire, partit en lui donnant un « soignes toi bien ». Canada déposa les médicaments sur la table. Il ne savait pas si son mal de tête allait revenir. Au moins il disposait de quelque chose pour le calmer maintenant.

Kuma retourna à son anime. C'était en Japonais mais il s'en moquait du moment qu'il avait des images à regarder . Canada restait sur son lit. Il jeta un œil à la table de nuit, pensant qu'Alfred avait laissé sa DS dedans bien que ce ne n'était pas son genre de le faire. Je me demande comment va Russia maintenant. Il se leva, mit des chaussures et se saisit de la boîte qui conentenait le reste de la nourriture.

« Est-ce que tu vas revoir ton ami ? » demanda son ours. Ami ?Pas vraiment un ami.

"Oui j'y vais, je serais de retour dans un petit moment"

_"Prend ton temps" L'ours ne semblait pas effaré par l'idée d'avoir la chambre pour lui tout seul pendant tout ce temps. Canada frappa à la porte de Russia, vu que sa porte était fermée. Il ny'avait pas de réponse, ni de bruit à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'il est parti ? Il frappa encore. Peut être doit il encore dormir. _

He heard the door unlock and Russia opened the door a crack. "I am fine. Good bye." he started to shut the door.

Il entendit la porte se déverouiller et Russia l'ouvrit. « Je vais bien, au revoir » Il commença à fermer la porte.

"attend."

"Quoi?" Russia ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. "J'avais dit que tu pouvais revenir et verifier. Tu l'as fait. Donc au revoir'

"Pas de cette manière, peux tu me laisser entrer?"

"Non."Russia ferma la porte au nez de Canada. Ouch. Canada restait un moment planté là. Quelle rudesse!. Il soupira et se retourna pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Russia jeta un coup d'oeil au garcon.

Canada ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quelque chose maintenant ? Russia ouvrit d'avantage sa porte et s'en écarta. C'était une invitation. Canada fit un petit sourire et entrait. Rien ne semblait avoir changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans sa chambre. La lumière : allumée. La télé : non. Le lit : défait.

"So… Ou étais tu ?" Demanda Russia en fermant la porte.

"Huh, pardon?"

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu, ni vu depuis que tu es part ice matin"

"Oh. J'ai piqué un somme".

"J'ai entendu America cogner et hurler dehors. A ta porte. »

"Oh" Etait-il réellement aussi bruyant? « ah oui il est venu »

"Pourquoi?" Russia était un peu curieux à propos de lui.

Canada ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était aussi malade. America lui avait dit une fois que si Russia voyait les faiblesses, il les utilisait à son avantage même en étant malade. « Well, parceque c'est mon frère et tout ca… »Ouais. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait sortir.

"Ce n'est pas une raison"

"Il s'ennuyait"

""Donc, il est venu à ta chambre pour te demander à ta porte en hurlant si tu étais mort, et toi tu glandais ? »Le ton de Russia était clairement sarcastique.

Canada tint bon. "… Yup." Il lui adressait un gros sourire qui amusait un peu Russia. Celui-ci regarda ce que Canada tenait dans ses mains.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?""Oh, c'est de la nourriture. J'ai pris ca au cas où tu aurais faim »

"Japonais?"

""Well, yeah." Canada lui tendait la boite bien que Russia concervait le silence. Finalement il prit la décision de prendre la nourriture. Peut être ne voulait-il pas la prendre la première fois car il pensait que c'est un cadeau. Russia n'acceptait jamais les cadeaux. A travers les années, Canada avait remarqué ca. Il acceptait les cadeaux seulement de la part de ses sœurs. Mais Russia le prenait et s'asseyait sur son lt. Il ne s'était pas changé et avait remis complètement son manteau. Canada restait sur le pas de la parte tandis que le russe commençait à manger. Il regardait Canada à intervalles réguliers mais les deux restaient en silence. Cela semblait un peu étrange pour Canada, lui qui avait toujours été entouré de personne bruyantes. America, England et France n'étaient pas habitués au silence.

Russia finissait son repas et dédia un regard à Canada qui frissonna. « Merci Matvey »

"ye-yeah aucun problem." Il regardait ailleurs. "Tu veux que je m'en aille maintenant?"

."

Russia semblait y réflechir pendant un moment. « Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, tu m'as aidé et ce serait rude de ma part de te chasser encore »

Canada regarda de nouveau Russia. « O-Okay je pense que je vais rester un moment alors ».

Russia lui rendit son regard "Mais ne te fais pas de mauvaises idées" Canada cligna des yeux.

"Pardon?"

"Je ne suis pas ton ami, je te montre simplement ma gratitude pour ta _gentilesse._ » la voix de Russia devenait acide Cela fit peur à Canada. « Ne pense pas que nous sommes ami ou quoique que ce soit »

"Je ne le pensais pas"

"

"Alors comment nous appellerais tu alors? Demanda Russia. Canada y réfléchit soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas sortir la mauvaise réponse et se voir tué.

"u-um" Il commença calmement, "**Camarades**" Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était sortit en français mais ca l'était.

"Quoi?"

"Comrades"Répéta t-il calmement. Russia ne répondit rien dans un premier temps mais penchait la tête.

"Camarades, quell mot decalé. Absurde. Mais je suppose que tu peux nous appeler comme ca. Bien que nous n'ayons jamais combattu ensemble. »

"Tu t'en rappelles peut être pas mais nous l'avions fait".

Russia battit des puapières. "Pardon?"

"Seconde guerre mondiale, j'étais du coté des allies avec America, France, England, China et toi. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut être pas par contre »

"Da. I don't. You must of not done anything important."

"Da. Je ne m'en rappelles pas, tu ne dois pas avoir fait quelque chose d'important"

"Eh! Si j'ai fait quelque chose d'important, mes hommes et moi on a attaqué lors du 8 mai 1945. Je vous ai vraiment aidé les gars ! »

_"America nous a aide. Pas toi." Ouch. C'était une insulte que Canada ne pouvait pas accepter. Ok America et son armée étaient venue et ont vraiment aidé quand les alliés se faisaient sacrément battre. Mais Canada a aidé AUSSI. Il a combattu Germany, envoyé ses propres gens là bas, pas seulement les americains, pas seulement les brittaniques, pas seulement les français, pas seulement les russes ou les chinois. Ses propres citoyens ont combattu aussi ! Canada détestait quand personne ne semblait s'en rappeler. Personne à part son proper people semblait s'en rappeller. Et encore maintenant pourquoi personne ne s'en rappellait? _

Canada détourna son regard de Russia, celui semblait d'ailleurs furieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »Canada conservait le silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Serais tu devenu sourd garçon ? »

"Non je ne suis pas encore sourd, je t'entends parfaitement bien." Les choses semblaient un peu tendues maintenant.

"Oh. Matvey. J'ai besoin de te poser une question."

Canada ne daignait meme pas regagarder Russia "Que veux tu savoir?"

"T'es un garcon n'est-ce pas?"

"EH!"

Ñote de la traductrice : Je viens à peine de finir la traduction du chapitre 3 et comme je pressens que j'aurais pas le temps de traduire les note de l'auteur, j'éditerais plus tard (plutôt que de ne rien poster du tout). Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser ! Théoriquement je publies tout les lundis mais ces deux derniers lundi je n'avais pas terminé la traduction. et en plus j'ai des problèmes de connexion internet/ à la fois chez la maison de mes parents et dans mon appart ainsi que, comme la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai des journées chargées. Ceci dit je pense que paradoxalement le rythme de publication va augmenter en temre de volume car je vais passer un moment dans mon appart : donc rien ne m'pêche de traduire au fur et à mesure plutôt que de me bloquer 3h (minimum) et faire tout d'un coup car je suis à la bourre!

Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche et ca c'est sur!


	4. Chapter 4 : siblings (soeurs)

_For english speaker : here, is the french cover of « Snowy Relationships" Please read the original story. You can get it by : s/7995853/1/RusCan-Snowy-Relationships _

_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons rien : Hetalia a été crée par Hidekazu Himaruya. _

_Je ne possède pas cette histoire : c'est à HetaliaUsUk. _

_Le début a été influencé du début de « Ginving In » d'Artificial. _

_Je ne possède même pas la langue français. _

_Je suis inutile en fait. _

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 4: Sibling

Canada se sentit insulté. "QUOI? OUI! Je suis un garcon! Est-ce que je ressemble à une fille pour toi?" Pour une fois sa voix était un peu plus haute qu'un murmure. C'était un hurlement.

"Oui. Tu ressembles à une fille"Russia ricana. « La longueur de tes cheveux ne fait que renforcer ça ».

" "Quoi! Mes cheveux ne sont pas longs!"

"Ils sont un peu plus courts que France. ''Russia se délectait de la frustration de Canada.

"Ils sont beaucoup plus courts que ceux de France! Je ne ressemble pas à une fille »

"Oui, tu leur ressembles. Tes cheveux, ta face, ta figure. Tu ressembles à une femme".

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai"

"Il n'a pas de seins" sortit Kumajirou de nulle part. Il était présent dans la salle à l'insu des deux nations. Russia battit des paupières et regarda l'ours.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"Demanda t-il

"Kumajirou, c'est mon animal de compagnie" Canada semblait s'être calmé après avoir vu l'ours. Kumajirou se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille et s'assit sur le sol.

"Ta mascotte est un ours"

"Ours polaire"

Russia cligna des yeux encore une fois. « Il est très petit pour un ours polaire tu ne penses pas ? »

"Eh!" Canada avait oublié pour la petite dispute à propos de sa féminité. Il semblait avoir dépassé ça. Russia semblait surpris de la manière dont Canada avait oublié leur dispute après avoir tenu une telle défense face à lui. C'était _amusant_.

Canada reprit son animal, s'assit sur une chaise et posa l'ours sur ses cuisses. Kumajirou se mit rapidement à l'aise sur les cuisses de son propriétaire et s'endormit. Canada posa une main derrière les oreilles de l'ours et gratta. Ensuite il regarda Russia

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais plus là?'

"J'ai dormi"

"Est-ce que ta fièvre est revenue?"Canada était toujours inquiet à propos de la santé de Russia.

"Je ne sais pas"

"Comment peux tu ne pas savoir?" Canada était confus. Russia réfléchit pendant un moment puis haussa des épaules. Canada plaqua la paume de sa main contre sa figure.

"**_Dieu. Tu es stupide. comment ne sais-tu pas_**?" Canada dit, Russia cligna des paupières.

"Que viens tu de dire?" Russia demanda. Canada eut un rictus, sachant que Russia ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il venait de dire .

"Oh, rien du tout! Comment peux tu ne pas savoir sit u as encore de la fièvre?"Demanda t-il. Russia lui donna un petit haussement des épaules. Canada soupira. Il repris son animal, se leva, le déposa sur le siege. Il se dirigea vers le russe qui recula vivement.

"Qu'est-tu en train de faire, garcon?"Demanda Russia.

"Calme toi, je vais verifier sit u as encore de la fièvre".

"Non, tu ne le feras pas."Sa voix était dure encore. Canada éloigna sa main du Russe, comme s'il avait été prêt de faire mordre par un chien.

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Parceque j'ai dit non."

"Ce n'est pas une raison." Canada osait beaucoup aujourd'hui, eh ?

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de m-"Russia s'interrompit pour tousser. Canada s'alarma.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? »Demanda t-il. Russia continua de tousser pendant une autre minute jusqu'à ce qu'il se calma. Canada ne savait pas quoi faire pendant que Russia tentait de ramener sa respiration à la normale, après avoir tant toussé. Canada s'en alla dans la salle de bain rapidement, et en ramena un verre d'eau. Il l'apporta au Russe.

"Ici" Indiqua t-il en lui présentant le verre. Le russe ne le prit pas dans l'immédiait mais il le fit et l'avala d'une traite. « Mieux ? »

Russia opina du chef.

_You _so_ need my help, _he thought. "So. Still don't think you don't need my help?" Russia didn't respond to the Canadian's comment. He rolled his eyes a bit and gave the glass back to Canada. Russia coughed a little more but managed to keep it down. Canada tried again to check the Russian's temperature, but he moved away.

Tu as besoin de mon aide, pensa Canada. « Alors, est-ce que tu continues de penser que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ? » Russia ne répondit pas au commentaire du canadien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit le verre. Russia continuait de tousser encore un peu mais il tenter de la maîtriser. Canada voulut encore une fois vérifier la température du russe mais celui-ci recula.

"Please let me help." Canada said. Russia didn't move or say anything back for another moment. Then, he moved back to the Canadian. Canada gave a little grin and placed the back of his hand to Russia's forehead. _He was warm. _The fever had gone down, but it seems that it was still high. "Hold on a second." He went into the closet and looked for a first aid kit on the floor. He opened it up and looked through it. _There it is, _he picked up a digital thermometer and went back to Russia.

"S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider" Dit Canada. Russia ne bougea pas ou ne dit rien en retour. Après un petit moment il se rapprocha du Canadien. Canada lui dédicaça un petit sourire et placa le dos de sa main sur le front du russe. « Il est très chaud ». Certes la fièvre semblait avoir diminué mais elle restait élevée. « Attend une seconde » Il se dirigea vers le placard et rechercha un kit de premier secours au sol. Il l'ouvrit et rechercha quelque chose à l'intérieur. Voilà, il en sorti un thermomètre et revint voir Russia.

"Open your mouth." he said turning the thermometer on. Russia stared at the Canadian for a second and then opened his mouth a little. Canada put the tip of it under the Russian's tongue. "Close it." and Russia listened.

"Ouvre la bouche" Dit-il en insérant le thermomètre dedans. Russia regardait le canadien durant une sconde avant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Canada mis le bout sous la langue du russe. "Ferme la" et Russia obéit.

_Beeeep, _he took the thermometer out and looked at the number. _Mon Dieu! 102.5!_ "R-Russia your fever is back, and its pretty high."

BEEEP, il retira le thermomètre, et regarda le nombre. **Mon dieu**, 102.5 ! « Ru-Russia, ta fièvre est de retour et est assez élevée ! »

"Oh. I thought so." Russia said. _Well if you thought so couldn't you say that! _

_"Oh. Je pensais aussi." Répondit Russia. Well, si tu le pensais tu aurais pu me le dire! _

"I have to bring it down." Canada wet another cloth and brought it over to Russia. Russia let the Canadian help and didn't move as he gently placed the cloth on his head again. Russia held it there as he laid back against the pillows in his bed.

"Je dois la faire descendre." Canada humidifia un autre gant et l'apporta à Russia. Russia le canadien l'aider et il ne remua pas lorsque le canadien plaça le gant sur son front encore une fois. Russia le tint alors qu'il se laissait retomber contre les oreillers de son lit.

Canada reached for Russia's scarf but Russia quickly grabbed onto his wrist and stopped him.

Canada s'apprêtait à retirer l'écharpe de Russia mais le russe lui saisit rapidement les poignets et l'empêcha de continuer.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Russia said harshly.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu allais faire garcon? » Dit Russia sévèrement.

"Y-you need to take some of that off. I-it won't help you." Canada tried to pull his hand away but Russia didn't let him move and actually put more pressure on his wrist, he was crushing it!

"T-tu as besoin de la retirer. Ca-Ca ne va pas t'aider. » Canada tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de Russia mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas bouger. En effet il ajoutait plus de pression sur ses poignets… il allait les briser !

"R-Russia," He yelped. "S-Stop." The Russian continued to crush the Canadian's wrist like it was punishment.

"R-Russia!" Il hurla "Arrête toi!" Le russe continuait de serer les poignets de Canada comme s'il s'agissait d'une punition.

"Do not touch my scarf."

"Ne touche pas à mon écharpe".

"Ok!Ok! je suis désolé , s'il te plait laisse moi partir!" Il tentait de les retirer mais il ne parvint pas à remuer un muscle. Ces mains étaient coincées dans un piège. « Laisse moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore terminé »Sourit Russia. La souffrance sur le visage de Canada _l'amusait_, lui _plaisait_ !

"**laisse moi m'en aller, salaud! **!" Hurla Canada. Russia était sur le point de brîser ses poignets. Jusqu'à que Kumajirou sauta sur le lit et mordit le bras de Russia. Russia regarda simplement l'ours faire mais ne désserra pas son étreinte. Kumajirou mordit plus en profondeur, il avait traversé la peau. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, que ce soit pour se défendre lui-même ou son propriétaire. Russia continuait de regarder l'ours alors qu'il continuait d'enfocer ses crocs dans son bras. Finalement il libéra Canada, ainsi l'ours se retira.

Canada saisit son poignet avec son autre main et, délicatement, il mouva ses doigts. Rien de cassé, Dieu merci. Un peu plus et il n'y aurait pas échappé. Kumajirou se lècha les dents. C'était la première fois qu'il mordait et transpercer la peau de quelqu'un. Les ours polaires étaient des animaux, se battre et mordre faisaient partie de leur nature. Kumajirou était comme Canada, cependant. Il restait en dehors des bagarres, de fait le Canadien avait vraiment été choqué lorsqu'il avait vu son animal ainsi.

Russia ramena son bras vers lui et inspecta la morsure. _Il a de la chance que Kumajirou ne lui ait pas arraché le bras_. Pensa Canada. Les ours pouvaient faire ca, peu importe leur taille.

Canada examina la marquee sur le bras de Russia. Elle saignait, pas énormément mais elle saignait. Il pensait à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était déjà impliqué, car kumajirou était _son_ animal. Donc il était responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Canada revint à son kit de premier secours, et en sorti quelques bandages. Il retourna au Russe. Il allait finalement rencontrer sa dernière heure.

"Je vais soigner ceci, okay?" Demanda Canada, « peux tu me laisser faire ça ?"Russia ne répondit pas, il dévia son regard du canadien et, après un moment de silence complet, lui octroya son accord d'un hochement de tête. Canada saisit le bras du russe, retira la mancha pour la laisser reposer sur le lit. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, mouilla un autre gant et doucement il nettoya les morsures. Russia ne tressaillit pas. Canada s'assura qu'il avait arête de saigner avant de poser les bandages sur les blessures.

"Грязное животное." Russia marmona.

"Peux tu s'il te plait me laisser t'aider? Je suis désolée si j'ai touché ton écharpe, je ne le ferai plus » Canada n'avait pas compris le commentaire, mais il n'avait pas envie de le comprendre.

"C'est mieux oui. Sinon je te tuerais" Russia tourna la tête pour regarder Canada. Celui-ci pouvait jurer que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsque le Russe le regarda. Il était, vraiment, vraiment effrayant. _Qu'est-ce que cette écharpe avait de si important_ ? Pensa Canada, il pourrait demander plus tard quand il n'aurait plus peur pour sa vie.

« Je,je ne le ferais. Je le promets »

« Promesse ?, pas ce genre de chose »

« Quoi ? »

"Tu ne peux pas _promettre_ quelque chose. Les promesses sont toujours brisées. Donc elles n'ont pas d'utilté. »Expliqua russia. Canada désapprouvait complètement mais il ne voulait pas se disputer dessus.

"**Pas vrai**."Canada murmura. "Je ne le ferais pas, peux tu me laisser t'aider?"Russia conserva le silence.

"Ok. Ne touché pas à mon écharpe."

"retire ton manteau"

Russia redevint suspicieux. "Pourquoi?"

"Parceque tu as de la fièvre et que ton manteau ne va pas t'aider. » Répondit Canada en croisant ses bras comme une mère l'aurait fait en attendant que son enfant l'écoute. Russia retira son manteau.

"viola" Grommela t-il. Parti dans sa lance_, il retira ses bottes en les envoyant valser. Est-ce qu'il les avait gardé au pieds durant tout le temps_? « Dois-je retirer autre chose ? »

_Ne fais pas sonner ça comme ça ! « No, No. » Canada sentit qu'il avait rougi aux paroles du Russe. Attend. Non. Pourquoi avait-il rougi? _

Russia soupira. "Donc j'imagine que tu vas rester pour la nuit?"

"Jusqu'à ce que ta fièvre tombe"

"Je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir pour toi. »Fit remarquer Russia. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce _garçon_ dormir dans le même lit que lui. Canada regarda la chaise. Il avait déjà dormi la première fois qu'il était venu, cela n'allait pas être très différent.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça"

"Je ne m'en fais pas. Je ne faisais que le constater » Il déssera son écharpe. Elle lui tenait un peu trop chaud, même s'il n'allait pas la retirer. Il reprit le gant de son front. « Matvey, ce n'est plus du tout froid » _Et maintenant je me sens comme son esclave_. Il prit le gant et partit en mouiller un autre. Il S'assit sur le lit et plaça le gant de nouveau sur le front de Russia.

"C'est mieux monsieur?" Plaisanta Canada, apparement Russia ne vit pas ça comme une boutade cependant.

"Da. Bon garcon."Dit-il. Canada ne sut pas s'il était devenu sérieux ou non, en le traitant d'esclave. (en réalité plus comme un chien). Soudainement la porte se déverouilla et s'ouvrit. Les deux nations projetèrent leur regard vers la porte.

Belarus avec un _lock picker_ et Ukraine se tenant à la porte. Oh, c'est Ukraine, fut la première pensée de Canada. Puis il réalisa la présence de la petite sœur de Russia. Petite Sœur ayant des tendances meurtrière. La présence d'Ukraine ne dérangeait pas Canada. Ils étaient bons amis, et discutaient souvent. Et semblait ne pas oublier Canada. Biélorussie… Ils n'avaient jamais été intimes, elle l'ignorait souvent, elle le poussait hors de son chemin lorsqu'elle marchait, (comprenez) SUIVAIT Russia.

Bélarus regardait Russia. Il ne bougea pas. En effet, pour Canada, il avait frissoné mais cela devait être le produit de son imagination… N'est-ce pas ? Belarus regardait Canada. Maintenant lui n'avait aucun doute : il tremblait. Elle regarda la chambre autour d'elle et enfin reporta son attention aux deux nations.

"Pourquoi es tu en train d'embêter mon frère, garçon ? » Canada était choqué pendant un moment. _Déranger ? Pourquoi irait-elle penser_. Puis il comprit. Les boots de Russia sur le sol, son manteau ouvert (ce qui était rare), Canada assis sur le lit, leurs deux faces dont la sueur était visible. Russia à cause de sa fièvre, Canada à cause de sa panique due à Russia qui avait presque brisé ses poignets.

Canada regarda Russia, qui ne dit rien ou ne fit rien. Puis il regarda les deux sœurs à la porte. La chambre, ceux à quoi ils avaient l'air. « Qu-Quoi ! » Finalement ce fut evident et Canada bondit du lit. « No-Non Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez »

"C'est ce qu'ils dissent tous, Пацукі" Cracha Belarus en sortant un couteau de poche.

"At-Attend, ce n'est pas du tout ce que à quoi tu es en train de penser, laisse moi juste t'expliquer" Paniqua Canada, Belarus lança un de ces couteaux vers lui. Il le sentit passer droit à coté de sa tête, le manquant de peu. Elle vint vers lui, et il se retrouva coincé contre un mur .

"Зараз вы памраце! Як вы можаце чапаць мой брат!" Hurla t-elle en plaçant le couteau près de la gorge de Canada. She yelled and put the knife to Canada's throat.

"At-Attend" supplia Canada

"Belarus"Dit Russia. "Il ne m'a rien fait, laisse le partir"

"Grand frère?"Dit Belarus. Ukraine rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

"

"Belarus laisse le, laisse le t'expliquer. Matthew ne ferait rien contre Russia »Plaida Ukraine. _Clair que je ne ferais rien _! Pensa Canada. Belarus regarda le garçon.

"Veux tu nous expliquer?"Demanda t-elle. Canada approuva rapidement en hochant la tête. Elle n'était pas satisfaite mais éloigna le couteau de Canada. « Bien. Explique-toi ! »

"Belarus." Russia dit. "Оставьте только Матвей."

"Але брат!" Belarus répondit.

"Не возражайте." Russia était calme durant toute la situation was calm during this whole situation. Canada sentit la panique le gagner lentement

"Навошта ён тут?" Belarus était clairement mécontente.

"Он помог мне, когда я был болен." Russia admit. "Вот и все."

"Я мог бы зрабіць гэта брат." Belarus dit. "Я мог бы клааціцца пра вас. Вы хворыя?"

Canada réalisa finalement qu'ils ne parlaient pas le meme langage. Russia parlait le russe, évidement mais il semblait que Belarus parlait un dialecte différent. Certainement sa propre langue, le biélorusse. Oui il devait s'agir de ça. Donc cela signifiait-il que Russia pouvait comprendre sa langue aussi? Ils parlaient de manière courante. Well, la Russie était multiculturelle? _Mais no, Il ne l'est pas vraiment, Donc par la feuill d'érable qu'est-ce que c'était_?

"Чому ти не сказав нам Іван?" Ukraine rejoint la conversation, autre langage. Bien qu'il semblait être le meme il paraissait different. Il supposait qu'Ukraine parlait son proper langage aussi

"Потому что это была не проблема, нет ничего сложного." Russia semblait ennuyé. Canada ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais la discution semblait tendue. _Aidez moi,_ Canada pensa.

"Але гэты хлопчык!-"commença Belarus

"Матвей помог мне многое. Не грубить ему." Russia l'interrompit.

_Belarus foudroya du regard Canada, amplifiant sa terreur, puis elle reporta son attention à Russia. _"Добра брат."

Belarus s'éloigna de lui et d'Ukraine,elle contourna le lit, et s'assit à coté de Russia puis lui saisit la main. Canada pouvait voir de la peur dans les yeux de Russia. RUSSIA EFFRAYE ?

Ukraine se retourna vers Canada. « Je suis désolée à propos de ça Matthew. » Elle dédicaça à Matthw un sourire rassurant. Elle ne laisserait plus sa plus jeune sœur attaquer Canada. Il hocha la tête. Belarus avait éloigné son couteau et enlaçait le bras de Russia. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même pas pour se décaler. Son expression faciale n'avait même pas changé.

_Kumajirou s'agripa au bas de pantaloon de Canada. « Nourriture » Oh ou étais tu quand la folle dingue m'attaquait huh ? Pensa t-il à la vue de son ours. Tu as mordu Russia, tu pouvais aussi le faire pour elle. _

_Ukraine prit Kumajirou et sourit. « Tellement mignon ! »_

_ "Nourriture"dit simplement Kumajirou. Ukraine élargie son sourire et chercha dans le sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle en sorti de poisson qui était dans un sachet. Pourquoi a-t-elle du poisson ? _

_Est-ce que ca va si je le nourris avec quelques uns de ça ? Demanda t-elle. Pas sure si elle devait ou non nourrir l'animal. Canada donna son approbation et Ukraine commença à nourir l'animal avec un poisson. Ukraine semblait contente de voir l'ours content du poisson. Canada ne s'était pas encore remis du choc de Belarus l'attaquant et le menaçant de mort. Et elle l'aurait fait si elle avait eu la possiblité. Il aurait été mort si Ukraine et Russia n'avaient pas été là. S'ils n'avaient pas été là pour tempérer la situation. America aurait découvert Canada mort sous le lit de la chambre, découpé en petits morceaux. Attend, pourquoi était-il en train de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? _

Canada remua la tete et revint à la réalité. « Hum, je reviens » Dit-il en pénétrant dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et respira profondément. _C'est terminé maintenant_. Il se jeta de l'eau au visage et se regarda dans la glace. Just pour trouver un reflet de Belarus derrière lui.

Canada bondit et regarda la folle psychotique! Il était piégé, il ne pouvait s'échappe. Comment avait-elle réussi ceci ? Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir !

"Не чапайце мой каштоўны брат. Ён мой." She dit-elle dans sa langue natale, Canada ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais cela devait être une menace. "Ваша жыццё знаходзіцца ў руках майго хлопчыка! Не забывайце, што!" Crachat-elle avant de lui siffler au nez.

"Belarus." Russia l'appella depuis l'autre pièce, _Russia to save the day_.

.

"Oui, mon frère"Elle accorda à Canada un ultime regard de menace avant de revenir à son frère. Canada sentit son corps trembler. _Comment s'était-il retrouvé impliqué dedans_ ?

Après une heure ou deux, les choses s'étaient calmées. Ukraine jouait avec Kumajirou en regardant le télé avec lui. Belarus s'était endormie sur le lit de Russia, toujours accolée au bras du russe. Canada était resté dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, dans celui où il s'était endormi. Il gardait le silence, il était resté ici en regardant le sol après avoir perdu son intérêt dans la télévision japonaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil afin de sonder la pièce : tout le monde était endormi sauf lui.

Well, maintenant que les soeurs de Russia étaient là pour prendre soin de lui, Canada pouvait sortir ses fesses de cet enfer pendant qu'il était encore intact et en vie. Il reprit Kumajirou des bras d'Ukraine et dirigea son regard vers la porte.

"Ne pars pas." Ordonna Russia. Canada bondit encore une fois, il pensait que le Russe dormait encore.

"Pa-Pardon?"

"Ne me laisse pas"

_Oh, hell_."Pourquoi, tes soeurs sont là tu iras bien maintenant"

_"S'il te plait, reste Canada" Dit Russia. Ses yeux étaient pareil à ceux des enfants. « je ne veux pas rester tout seul avec Bela-Je veux dire avec mes sœurs » Donc, tu ne veux pas rester avec ta folle de petite sœur huh ?Pensa Canada avant de remarquer. Vient-il de dire « s'il te plait » ? _

_Pas possible_, pensa t-il. Mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de rester. Il était terrifié de laisser Russia. S'il le laissait, Russia le tuerait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Pourtant s'il restait Belarus allait certainement l'assassiner. Il était coincé. Il était bloqué! Enfin heureusement Ukraine était là pour tenter de gérer son petit frère et sa petite soeur. Donc Canada pensait que rester allait être plus sûr pour lui.

Canada regardait sa main, posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il la retira lentement et soupira. Il retourna vers la fratrie et replaça Kumajirou dans les bras d'Ukraine. Celle-ci ramena l'ours contre elle. Il revint s'assoir sur son fauteuil et regarda Russia. Le russe lui adressa un sourire, un peu effrayant mais il semblait être reconnaissant.

_Canada voulait lui addresser un "tu as une dette envers moi" mais il ne fit pas. Russia, lentement, extrayait son bras de la prise de Belarus. Ce qui était difficile car elle le tenait comme si elle tenait sa vie. Il s'assit sur son lit et retira son gant du front. Et reporta son attention au canadien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pensa le canadien. Pourquoi me regardes tu?_

"Tu es étrangement calme" Dit-il

Canada répondit automatiquement "je ne suis pas America"

Russia battit des paupières "oui je sais ça. » Canada secoua sa tête, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Russia devint curieux.

« Tu devrais dormir Matvey »

Canada s'installa de manière plus confortable dans le fauteuil. « je suppose mais je suis un peu effrayé »

"Ukraine, ne nous laisserait pas te tuer donc ne t'en fait pas. »Dit Russia en souriant avant de donner un petit « Kol, Kol, Kol » Canada ne trouvait pas ça drôle, plus effrayant en fait et garda le silence. « Tu es un enfant bizarre »

"je ne suis pas un enfant"

"Tu ressembles à un enfant"

"**Tu ressembles à un meurtrier** "Grogna Canada. Il commençait à être fatigué. Il était toujours plus grognon quand il était fatigué.

"Quelle langue c'était? Espagnol?"

"En fait, c'est du français"

"Français? Porquoi t'es tu donné la peine d'apprendre cette langue?" Russia n'aimait pas France, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aimait pas sa langue. Quand Canada rencontra pour la première fois America, son frère prit peur avant de lui expliquer que c'était la langue du démon, répétant ce qu'England lui avait dit.

"C'est ma langue maternelle Russia. France me l'a enseignée »

"Pourquoi ça?"

"J'étais la colonie de France" Canada commençait à être fatigué de parler au Russe.

"tu l'étais?"

" "**Oui"**Canada grogna _encore_. Peut être que parler à Russia lui calmait un peu ses nerfs. Cela l'empêchait de penser à la terrifiante soeur de Russia qui reposait de l'autre coté du lit.

"Je ne le savais pas"Admit Russia. Il ne s'était jamais enquit des territoires de France. « Et pourquoi ne l'es tu plus ? »

_Canada tressaillit à la question. Il n'aimait pas parler de la manière dont France l'avait perdu. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Russia continuait de parler à mesure que canada s'endormait. _

Russia regardait le canadien endromi. Cela l'amusait un peu. Il était… Intéressant.

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

_Tout d'abord cette histoire a été influencée par "Giving In" d'Artificial. Nous en avions parlé et l'auteur m'a accordée la permission de commencer l'histoire ainsi. _

Well, I do not own anything used in this, I do not own the characters used, nor the anime they are from. The part with "Canada as a girl" was put it cause I got bored (and he does look like a girl sometimes….). MEH.

Well, je ne possède rien de ce qui a été utilisé ici. Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'animé dont cela a été tiré. La partie de « Canada ressemble à une fille » a été mise car je m'ennuyais et qu'i ressemble à une fille parfois.

But whatever. Sadly, my Spring break is over and I'm back in school… Boo.

Mais peut importe. Mon spring break est fini, et je reprends les cours.

Translations:

French:

"Dieu. Vous êtes stupide. comment savez-vous pas?": God. You are stupid. how do you not know?

"Mon Dieu.": My god.

"pas vrai": Not true.

"Laissez aller mon salaud!" Let go you bastard!

"Tu ressembles à un merrier": You look like a murderer.

"Oui.": Yes.

Russian:

"Da": Yes

"Грязное животное": Filthy animal

"Оставьте только Матвей.": Leave Matvey alone.

"Не возражайте.": No buts

"Он помог мне, когда я был болен.": He helped me while I was ill.

"Вот и все.": That is all

"Потому что это была не проблема, нет ничего сложного.": Because it was no problem, no big deal.

"Матвей помог мне многое. Не грубить ему.": Matvey has helped me a lot. Do not be rude to him.

Нет: No

Belarusian:

"Пацукі!": Rat!

"Але брат!": But brother!

"Навошта ён тут?": Why is he here!

"Я мог бы зрабіць гэта брат.": I could of done that brother.

"Я мог бы клааціцца пра вас. Вы хворыя?": I could of taken care of you. You are ill?

"Але гэты хлопчык!": But this boy!

"Добра брат.": Very well brother.

"Ваша жыццё знаходзіцца ў руках майго хлопчыка! Не забывайце, што!": Your life is in my hands boy! Do not forget that!

"Не чапайце мой каштоўны брат!": Do not touch my precious brother!

"Ён мой.": He is mine.

Ukrainian:

"Чому ти не сказав нам Іван?": Why didn't you tell us Ivan?

_Translations done by google Translator_

_Note de Nanashi : Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard de publication. Je ne crois que je n'ai pas publié du tout du mois de juillet. J'ai plusieurs raisons à cela. La raison principale est que j'ai écrit une fic dont la publication a démarré la semaine dernière. Comme je ne publie qu'au moment où l'histoire est complète et que l'essentiel des chapitres est tapé, j'ai concentré tout mon temps dans la rédaction des 10 chapitres de « La Chambre de l'Hôte ». _

_Ensuite je m'excuse aussi, j'ai du laissé des erreurs syntaxiques, voir des fautes d'orthographes. On a relévé quelque erreurs très moches dans les 3 autres chapitres…je préfère m'excuser encore mais je répète mon but ici est de faire profiter cette histoire à la communauté française. D'ailleurs pour les parfaitement bilingues, s'ils lisent la version originale et ma traduction, ils s'apercevraient que parfois je prends des libertés avec la traduction. Je reprécise qu'il me faut environ 4heures pour traduire un chapitre de +3000 mots. Quant aux délais, je n'en donnerai plus car je suis systématiquement HORS-délai. Enfin je devrais retourner à un rythme plus régulier maintenant. Et puis je pense j'alternerais aussi avec « Chambre ». Enfin j'arrête de pourrir le post de Snowy avec mes affaires persos. _

_Enfin j'espère que la lecture est restée malgré tout agréable. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à publier des rewiew… mais non pas sur cette fanfic (quoique ca me ferait plaisir de voir mon « travail » récompensé ) mais sur la fiction originale d'HeteliaUsUk. Si un jour je venais à être traduite, je pense que ça me ferait plaisir de recevoir les rewiew de personnes qui ont lu la traduction J enfin après ce n'est que mon avis. _

Je rappelle le lien : s/7995853/1/RusCan-Snowy-Relationships


	5. Chapter 5 : Blessé

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 5: Blessé

Russie quittait calmement son lit, laissant Belarus dormir, seule. Il regardait le canadien dormir, bien qu'il fut étrangement assis. Russia trouvait que ce garçon était… _Intéressant_. Il avait remarquer le tressaillement du garçon lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. La manière dont le garçon avait répondu. _Pourquoi aiderait-il Russia_ ? Pour être honnête le russe, ne se rappelait même plus avoir demandé au garcon ses notes. Il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il assistait aux meeting. Il ne se rappelait même plus du garçon.

Mais il restait encore curieux. Il préleva une fine couverture du lit, sans déranger Belarus, et la déposa sur Canada. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la déposer sur lui, rien de plus. Canada, presqu'immédiatement prit la couverture pour couvrir d'avantage son corps avec. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui dormait, après une journée dans un parc d'attraction.

Russia savait que le garçon était naïf t innocent. Il n'était pas autant pourvu de connaissance que Russia. _Il était juste natuel pour lui de l'aider. Pensait Russia. Pas d'autre raison. Juste être naïf._ Russia prit la sale de bain pour un petit moment. Il ne se sentait plus fatigué, et il était trop tôt (tard) pour lui de retourner dormir. Il se décida à se réveiller. Il s'envoyait un peu d'eau dans la figure puis se sécha. Il ne se sentait plus aussi chaud, fiévreux ou mal en point que plus tôt dans la soirée. _Ce garçon l'avait réellement aidé_.

Il restait contre le mur de la salle de bain, réflechissant pour un moment. L'air autour de Russia , généralement était étrange, comme si un _fantôme_ le suivait. Ce foutu General Winter le suivait partout. Bien que ni lui ni même un autre être vivant pouvait le voir, Russia le sentait. Mais là maintenant, le fantôme était parti. Il ne se souvenait combien de temps exactement. Il avait juste remarqué que le démon ne plannait plus autour de lui. Il sentait que cela faisait un moment. _Quel sentiment bzarre_, pensait le russe.

Il revint dans sa chambre, pour retrouver la même scène qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Canada dormait toujours. Belarus s'aggripait à l'oreiller, probablement s'imaginait-elle qu'il s'agissait de son grand frère. Ukraine dormait encore sur le canapé, avec Kumajirou toujours confiné dans ses bras. L'ours dormait bien aussi.

Russia se saisit des notes qu'il avait emprunté au garçon et s'assit au bureau. Il les regardait attentivement. N'ayant plus vraiment rien à faire, il pouvait rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué de la réunion. Se sentant mieux, il pouvait d'avantage se concentrer sur ce travail. Il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, quelques affaires concernaient les problèmes de l'économie américaine (ce qui était la cause de l'état de faiblesse actuel de Russia, America entrainant tout le monde dans sa chute=, quelques discutions à propos des armes, ce qui était le passage préféré de Russia, puis vint sur la table le sujet des jeux olympiques à Londres. Ce sujet amena Russia à penser aux sports. Puis des sports il reporta son attention au Hockey. Maintenant il ne souhaitait que voir un match ou en jouer. Il aimait envoyer valser des joueurs contre le mur pour les regarder se débrouiller avec leur blessures, ou même juste saigner.

Le matin arriva et Ukraine prit avec elle sa petite soeur pour partir chercher des petits déjeuners, contre les protestations de Belarus. Russia prit la décision de se doucher et de s'habiller. Pendant la douche du Russe, Canada continuait sa nuit, assis de manière bizarre sur le fauteuil. Kumajirou fut réveillé par l'agitation d'Ukraine. Pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu déranger le sommeil de l'animal.

La matinee fut calme, Kumajirou s'ennuyait et il avait faim. Il bondit du canapé et trotta jusqu'à son propriétaire. Il mordit la couette et la retira, en espérant que son propriétaire se réveillerait. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Canada bougeait un peu, gémit, mais restait indéniablement endormi. Cela ennuya d'avantage l'ours, qui sauta sur son maître.

" "Réveille toi" Il posa sa patte sur la joue de Canada et la pressa. « Quelque soit ton nom, réveille toi ». Canada grognait, mais tentait de rester endormi. Il était assez malade et fatigué, il ne voulait pas se lever. Cela ne fit pas abandonner l'ours dans sa tâche de réveiller son propriétaire. Il saisit des mèches de Canada et s'appuya encore plus. Cela fit gémir un peu plus Canada et ce dernier poussa un peu Kumajirou. Celui-ci tomba des cuisses canadiennes. L'ours regagna les cuisses de son propriétaire, puis avec un sourire un peu diabolique, il utilisa la « boucle spéciale » de Canada

Pendant que Russia se douchait, il entendit soudainement le canadien huler.

"KUMAHIO NE TOUCHE PAS A CA"Entendit-il. Heavens to the Bentsey, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Russia sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de sa chemise, son pantalon et BIEN SUR de son écharpe.

Russia regardait le canadien. Puis l'ours. Et le Canadien. "que s'est-il passé?"

"r-rrien" Répondit le canadien. Kumajirou lentement se redressa.

"Cada a fait un son amusant"L'ours gloussa.

"Kumario, tais toi!" Le visage de Canada était encore très rouge. « Il ne s'est rien passé »

"Matvey, ton visage est d'une couleur différente, tu es vraiment rouge, da?''

Le visage de Canada s'empourpra d'avantage, "je, je reviens plus tard" puis il fusa vers la porte, la claquant, laissant derrière lui Russia un peu confus.

Canada s'adossa contre le mur du couloirs, clairement embarrassé. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je t'ai dit de ne jamais toucher à ça »

Kumajirou gloussa un peu "je sais mais c'était drôle »

"non, ça ne l'était pas"

"Canada" Il entendit soudainement la voix d'England. Canada interrompit sa dispute avec l'ours pour voir le Brittanique se tenir là, un peu confus de ce qu'il voyait.

"Br-Britain, hum hello"

"Hello?" England, était toujours un peu confus, voire même inquiété.

"Donc, comment tu vas?"

"Bien?"

"Ah, super. Huh, America m'avait affirmé que tu étais malade"

"Oh, ok" Le ton d'England sous entendait qu'il était ennuyé.

"Quoi? Qu'a tu-il fait?"

"Je ne peux meme pas te le raconteur, Alfred est juste trop lourd parfois. Je laisse glisse » England croisait les bras pendant qu'il parlait, tout ce que Canada retenait était qu'England avait appelé America, Alfred, alors qu'il n'était pas du genre à nommer les nations par leur nom humain.

"Oh.." Dit Canada, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

"Donc.." England changeait de sujet pour quelque chose qui avait attisé sa curiosité. « Pourquoi étais tu dans la chambre de Russia ? » Canada frissonnait. Il voulait conserver cela secret, surtout vis-à-vis d'America, d'England, de tout le monde ! Qu'Ukr aine ou Belarus savaient, cela ne l'embêtait pas. Mais si England était au courant, il le dirait probablement à America. Et si America le savait, Canada devrait à nouveau endurer un « Ce communiste est le diable ainsi qu'un salaud, donc le fait est ne t'approche pas de lui » speech dispensé par America. Encore.

.

Tout le monde savait combien America et Russia ne pouvaient se supporter. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour les guerres et le reste mais les deux ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Pendant la période du « McCarthisme » America commençait à détester d'avantage Russia. Incompréhensible fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Canada. Les Etats Unis était un pays surpassé par les idées reçues, dont les habitants se vendaient les uns aux autres piur prouver qu'ils nétaient pas des communistes. America n'aimait pas ça, détestait ça, en avait peur, tout comme ses gens. Heuresement cette période était révolue et la vie avait repris son cours.

Canada, en d'autres termes, était fatigué de l'attitude de son frère.

Pourtant il avait écouté America et avait évité Russia le plus possible. Du communisme il s'en moquait mais avait peur de Russia et de sa violence.

"Je ne le dirais pas à America" England dit après un moment de réflexion que Canada utilisait pour trouver une excuse. Canada le regardait, un peu choqué, et battit des paupières. England souriait « Juste entre toi et moi »

Canada avait vécu avec England pour un moment. Et England avait pris soin de lui, surtout après qu'America l'ait laissé pour devenir indépendant. Les deux Nations étaient restées très proches après ça. Même si England oubliait qui il était parfois, les deux gardaient leur discutions à eux, privée, et England ne dirait rien à une âme, tout comme Canada. Donc il supposait qu'il pouvait lui dire.

"W-Well, j'étais en train de l'aider" Dévoila Canada, pas trop sûr de lui.

"Plus de details, Williams" Exigea England.

"Il était malade et j'ai du m'occuper de lui" murmura gentiment Canada. « R-Rien de plus »

"Secrètement?"

"Well, j'ai pas envie qu'Al sache à propos de ça, il risqué d'être en colère et tout… ''

"Je suppose que c'est la vérité, Alright, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais, ne te fais pas tuer, d'accord?"

"O-Okay. Je ne le ferais pas"

"Well''England se tournait pour se preparer à partir "Je te verrais aux alentours et je ne dirais rien à America" Canada crut que le britanique lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil, mais peut être avait-il juste imaginé ça au moment où England le laissa.

Kumajirou regardait Canada , après le départ d'England. Le canadien lui retourna le regard. « Quoi ? »

"Qui es tu?"

"Canada." Dit-il en rentrant dans sa propre chambre.

Il commanda un petit déjeuner pour lui-même et son ours avec son horrible japonais, pris une douche rapide et se changea dans des affaires propres.

"Maison" Dit Kumajirou pendant que s'habillait Canada. Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

"Tu veux rentre chez nous, huh ? Nous partons probablement demain, peut être même aujourd'hui . Je ne suis pas encore sûr.'' L'ours se grattait les oreilles et sauta sur le lit encore. Canada collectait quelques affaires sales, ainsi que ses objets qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre pour les mettre dans une valise. Chez lui, rien ne l'empêcherait de les nettoyer.

"Je reviens, je vais voir Russia.»

« Malade »dit l'ours.

"Oui il l'est"

"pas lui, toi"

Canada, surpris, répondit "Je suis juste un peu fatigué, rien de bien méchant, Un peu mal à la tête, je m'en occuperais quand nous serons rentrés. » Kumajirou aurait pu froncer les sourcils, s'il en avait, inquiet de la santé de son propriétaire, même s'il ne se rappelait plus de son nom.

« Ne t'en fait pas » Ajouta Canada pour réconforter son ours.

"Ok" répondit ce dernier en se mettant à l'aise sur les draps du lit. Canada ressentait les séquelles de la nuit passée. Il se sentait encore raide de la nuit qu'il avait passée dans le fauteuil, et le réveil déplaisant n'avait pas aidé. S'il ne se réveillait pas lui-même , il n'aurait pas voulu se lever, et aurait été fatigué jusqu'au moment où il aurait regagner son lit.

"Alright, je serais de retour" Annonça Canada en quittant la pièce pour laisser l'ours regarder des animés. Canada fut de retour vers la chambre de russia et frappa à la porte.

Pas de réponse à la première série de coup. Il n'entendait aucun bruit de l'intérieur. Il frappa à nouveau et enfin Russia répondit.

"Hi Rus-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Il était sec, une fois encore et ne permis pas au canadien de rentrer.

Choqué Canada demanda "p-pardon?"

"Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Veux?" Russia repeat.

"Je um… "Il chercha ses mots lorsqu'il remarqua la presence des soeurs de Russia dans la chambre. L'ambiance parressait tendue. Belarus sembait clairement furieuse, plus que pa rapport à son attitude de psychopathe habituelle, et Ukraine lui apparaissait comme sur le point de pleurer. _Quelque chose s'est produit_ ? « Comment tu vas ? »

_"Ca ne te regarde pas. » Répondit Russia. Ce dernier adressa un regard à Belarus avant d'ajouter à Canada « Va t'en. Rentre chez toi." Canada était confus. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était parti? _

"R-Russia."

Russia voulait vraiment que le gosse parte. Il tenta une autre approche. « Je veux que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as vraiment rien fait d'utile, juste être un ennuyeux petit отродье , tu es une nuisance."

Ouch, cela blessait un peu. « Russia, Je ne comprends… »

"Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi France t'as abandonné"

_Strike!_

Le visage de Russia restait le même pendant que Canada ne bougeait pas. Le commentaire était blessant. Vraiment blessant. Son regard se posa sur le sol pendant qu'il ressentait une douleur foudroyante dans la poitrine. Ainsi Russia avait décelé sa plus grosse faiblesse. Il avait découvert que sa plus grosse faiblesse avait été que France l'avait perdu, « abandonné »

Lentement le canadien regarda le Russe et tentait de ne pas laisser ses lames s'échapper. Ça il ne le laisserait pas !

"J'ai compris. Je vais partir aujourd'hui Ok? Je ne me mêlerais plus de tes affaires"

"Ou vas tu?"

"Là où tu m'as dit d'aller. Chez moi. » Canada sentit que ses larmes avaient brisé leur barrage. Il se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Russia regardait le garcon s'en allait et ferma la porte. Il abordait un regard triste, sachant qu'il avait blessé le garçon, le garçon qui l'avait aidé. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il savait que Matthew devait partir.

"Добра брат. Я шчаслівы, што вы пагадзіліся са мной, з намі." Belarus dit.

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. As you can see, it is changing direction. _

_Tout d'abord cette histoire est inspire de "Giving In" Par Artificial. Nous en avions parlé et l'auteure m'a accordée le droit de commencer cette histoire ainis. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, l'histoire commence à prendre une nouvelle direction. _

Well, I don't own the characters, nor the anime they are from. I am not profiting from this either as apparently people think that you can make profit from this stuff (esp on youtube meh) but I don't see how you possibly can, nor do I even wanan know!

Bon je ne possède pas les personages, ni l'animé don't cela est inspire. Je ne me fais pas de profit contrairement à ce que peuvent penser certaines personnes. Notament sur youtube. Enfin je ne vois pas comment cela peut être possible mais je ne veux pas savoir !

Also, as you can see, I'm finally turning it away. I've been learning the history of America (yay) in class, so I've learned a few things bout wars with America, England, France (with Canada), and the native Americans. So, that little thing with France and Canada is kinda from that. Apparently France and England had a war over land and stuff and France lost control of "Canada" (who was not a nation yet, just a colony) and England took over.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je prends une voie différente. J'ai appris l'histoire de l'Amérique en classe, du coup j'ai appris quelques notions su les guerres en Amérique, avec La France, l'angleterre et les natifs Américains. Donc la petite histoire entre France et Canada vient de là. Apparement la France et l'Angleterre ont une guerre à propos des territoires et la France a perdu le contrôle du Canada. (qui n'était qu'une colonie), au profit de l'Angleterre.

So with Hetalia, suposively Canada was tossed back and forth between England and France while England always kept America.

Avec Hetalia, on suppose que Canada a été baloté entre France et Angleterre alors qu'Angletere a toujours gardé le contrôle d'America.

Yeah. Look at me knowing stuff! XD

Yeah, regardez moi savoir toutes ces choses!

McCarthyism refers to the Red Scare in the 1920s and again in the 40s/50s (I'm not sure the real time period) It was something I learned in English class (we compared it to the Salem Witch trails) where people were afraid of communism in America. They started naming people as communists with no evidence and it killed people's careers and people would sell their friends and family out to keep any "secrets" of being a communist. If you were seen as one, your life would be ruined. You couldn't even "take the 5th" (keeping silent), they would say that YOU were the communist. So, a little history lesson there for ya ;D

And, to find out what was going on with Belarus and Ukraine, wait til the next chapter~ (You'll see why Russia was such a ***)

Et pour savoir ce qu'il s'est déroulé entre Belarus et Ukraine, attendez le prochain chapitre. (Vous allez voir pourquoi Russia a été un trou d'uc.)

Translations:

French:

Blessé: Hurt

Russian:

Отродье: Brat.

Belarusian:

Добра брат. Я шчаслівы, што вы пагадзіліся са мной, з намі.: Good brother. I'm happy you agreed with me, us. (Bien, grand frère. Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec moi, avec nous)

_Translated by google translator!_

Note de Nanashi du scorpion : enfin je peux en placer une ! Ce chapitre a été très agréable à traduire. Bon naturellement j'suis pas encore billingue, déjà parler ma propre langue sans faire d'erreur relève de l'exploit, faut pas pousse mémé dans les orties. J'essairai d'être plus régulière mais sachez que je compte bien faire les 38 chapitres restant :D !

Sinon cette fois ci je n'ai pas laissé de texte anglais (enfin je crois pas) désolée pour les lecteurs du précédent chapitre. Je m'en suis rendue compte APRES avoir publié. Et comme j'avoue ne pas savoir éditer...

Pour terminer je souhaite répondre à Paopu : je suis contente que cette modeste traduction t'ai faite découvrir le RusCan. C'est vrai qu'il est assez méconnu. Je te remercie pour les compliments sur ma manière de traduire. C'est loin d'être académique et je le sais. Parfois j'intérprète, je traduis l'idée de l'auteur pour le lecteur. En tout cas merci de ta rewiew ) (et pour suivre également x) )

A une prochaine traduction !


	6. Chapter 6 : douleur

**_Disclaimer : Les personages don't cette histoire est inspirée appartiennent à Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. _**

**_Le début de cette histoire vient de « Giving In » une fiction d'Artificial _**

**_Le scénario de cette fiction appartient à HetaliaUsUkcupp _**

**_For english speakers, you are reading the french cover of « Snowy Relationships », Please read the original story and leave her a rewiew ) _**

**_(Les Francophones sont également invites à lui laisser une rewiew ;) )_**

**_Votre serviteur joue le rôle que d'un humble intermédiaire. _**

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 6: Douleur

(Note de Nanashi du Scorpion : c'est l'heure de sortir les mouchoirs!)

_Russia regardait le garcon surgir de la chambre juste après la petite et emabarrante scène qu'avait créée l'ours. Il était un peu confus, en quoi c'était mal de tirer la petite boucle du garçon. Il ne comprenait pas, les deux Italiens, America et Canada, il ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait être ces boucles. Et il sentait qu'il ne devait pas savoir. _

_Il soupira et commença à mettre son manteau. Il ne se sentait plus du tout malade. Comme si il n'avait sagit que d'un petit rhum. Rien de plus. Ce qui était bien, car il détestait être malade. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être faible, ou plutôt, bien plus faible. Il s'assit et entama son travail encore. Il consulta ses « stats » . Son économie semblait mieux se porter, elle n'avait pas réellement chute, mis à part un ou deux pics. Il continuait de tout vérifier lorsque ses sœurs entrèrent. _

_"Hello Brother" Belarus était toujours la première pour dire bonjour, à la seconde même où elle voyait son frère. Il eut un petit frisson à l'entente de la voix de Belarus. Elle vint jusqu'à lui. Elle regardait pendant qu'il faisait son travail. Ukraine suivit mais s'assit sur le lit. _

_"Où sont Matthew et Kumajirou?"Demanda t-elle, en remarquant leur absence. Belarus fronça les sourcils à la mention du garçon. _

_Russia ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi le garçon était parti. « Il avait quelque chose à faire, il arrivera »_

_"Cette chose ne devrait pas revenir" Russia regarda Belarus_

_"N'avais-je pas dit de le laisser tranquille?"_

_"Je peux commenter, il n'est même pas ici'' Répondit-elle. _

_"Ca ne change rien"_

_"Natalia, s'il te plait ne recommence pas avec ça". Intervint Ukraine, et en s'énervant. _

_"Soeur, ne t'en mêle pas."Répondit Belarus, de la manière la plus « douce » possible. _

_"Que veux tu dire par 'encore' Ukraine? » Interrogea Russia en se tournant vers elle. _

_"Elle a mis ça sur le tapis pendant notre petit déjeuner" _

_"Je n'aime pas ce garcon! »Grogna Belarus. « As-tu remarqué ce qu'il faisait à notre frère, Ukraine ? »_

_"Je te l'ai dit, Matvey ne lui faisait rien"_

_"pas comme ça, mais il est en train de le détourner de nous. Tu aurais du m'appeler ou appeler Ukraine, et nous aurions viré ce garçon. Voire même le tuer pour avoir osé t'avoir touché. »_

_"N-Natalia, il aidait notre frère, tu ne devrais …"_

_"Ce n'est pas juste!"_

_Russia soupira "Belarus n'agis pas comme ça"_

_"Je ne le fais pas, grand frère! Je te l'ai dit, ce garçon.. »_

_"Ce garcon m'a aide Belarus et je lui en suis très reconaissant _

_"lui être reconnaissant? Le frère que je connais ne serais pas reconnaissant. S'il t'avait vu ainsi qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu formenter ? » Que se serait-il passé, s'il avait dit à son ennuyeux de frère que tu étais malade, ou plus faible ? Ils auraient parlé… »_

"_Belarus-"_

_"Tu ne sais meme pas grand frère. En plus depuis qu'il est là je te sens comment voulant t'engager plus avec garçon… vous deux agissiez comme des « amis » . Cette chose est une nuisance, tu aurais pu passer pour plus faible et quelque chose de mauvais serait arrivé.. »_

"_B-Belarus," Russia essaya de nouveau. _

_"Qu'aurait-il pu gagner en t'aidant?" dit Belarus, en mettant en évidence cet aspect. « les autres nations attendent toujours quelque chose en retour, tu devrais savoir ça »_

_Russia réflechit à ça. Pour une fois, les mots de Belarus avaient du sens, il savait qu'il avait reçu de l'aide des autres pays, mais cela avait toujours engender un coût. Toujours. _

_Cette aide lui avait coûté des terres, son pouvoir, ses gens. Les nations ne pouvaient s'entraider, elles désiraient sans cesse le pouvoir, le contrôle, et bien sûr posséder quelques chose qui passait les autres nations sous sa coupe. Il savait qu'America avait obtenu de l'aide de France durant sa Révolution, en retour France avait eu besoin de l'aide d'America avec La Révolution Française. « I helped you, you owe ». Je t'ai aidé, j'ai une créance sur toi. Il avait été oblige envers des gens, encore et encore. Ils voulaient tout le temps quelque chose. Canada ne devait pas être différent des autres, pensa t-il. __Après tout il avait été elevé par deux grands empires, Les Britanniques et les Français. Et après tout, America était son frère. Il avait du apprendre des choses de cette « grande » nation. _

_"Natalia, il pouvait tout simplement faire ça en tant que personne, non en Pays. Juste pour être gentil »Dit Ukraine. _

_Russia eut une pensée désagréable, les actions du garçons pouvaient-elles être motivées par quelque chose ? _

_"Les nations sont des nations, nous ne faisons rien comme des humains, tu devrais savoir ça Ukraine."Lui répondit sa sœur. Russia sentit alors une vague de colère monter en lui, des gens avaient déjà pris des avantages sur lui, il ne laisserait pas ceci recommencer. Il pensa à toute la scène, les liens avec le garçon, sa personnalité… Se pouvait-il qu'il se jouait de lui ? _

_Peut être, peut être… Se pouvait-il que Belarus ait raison. La conversation tendue fut brisée par des coups frappes à la porte. _

Canada se tenait contre la porte de sa chambre, tentant d'arrêter de pleurer. Il avait beau essuyer ses larmes, celles-ci revenaient tout le temps. _Pourquoi, pensa t-il, pourquoi a-t-il dû parler de France !_ Pourquoi ce sujet parmi tous les autres ! Il renifla puis sentit qu'on lui tirait sur son pantalon. Il regarda en as et vit Kumajirou, à ses pieds, inquiet.

"K-kuma-"

« Tu pleures » Dit-il fâché « Est-ce que Russia t'a blessé ? »

"Non, rien, ri-en n'est arrive" Canada retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux une dernière fois. Il se sentait enfin capable de cesser de pleurer. Il renifla une dernière et remit ses lunettes en place.

« Nous rentrons à la maison, okay ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

"Tu as dit que tu voulais rentrer…"

"Yea mais tu as dit demain ou plus tard"

"Nous partons aujourd'hui okay? "Canada semblait visiblement un peu aigri avec ça, même s'il ne le voulait pas du tout. Il était fatigué de devoir discuter. Il s'assit sur son lit et se calma. Kumajirou s'assit près de la porte pour un moment, puis il se gratta les Oreilles et revint sur le lit de Canada.

_Canada reposait sur le lit et repensa à France pendant quelques minutes. Bizzarrement il voulait entendre sa voix. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable puis se mis à parcourir la liste des contacts. France. _

Il hésita un moment, France était certainement déjà rentré, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était là bas. De plus il parlerait de certaines choses que Canada ne voulait pas entendre mais il avait _besoin_ d'entendre la voix de France. Il composa le numéro et laissa sonner.

_"Bonjour!" France semblait de bonne humeur. "Little Mattie? Est-ce que c'est toi?"_

_Canada ne lui répondit rien. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, hésita, puis décida de rester silencieux. Il voulait juste l'entendre, tout simplement et ce même pour une minute. _

"_Hello? Mattie?Hello? Est-ce que tu as laissé encore ta poche m'appeler? Tu fais beaucoup ça, si tu continues ainsi je serais obligé de te punir ~Honhonhon_ » En général, Canada n'appréciait pas les blagues douteuses de France, ou même s'il était sérieux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le comportement de France semblait toujours soulager un peu son esprit

"_D'accord Mattie, je suppose que tu n'as pas fait attention, donc je vais raccrocher_. » Annonça France. Non s'il te plait, ne raccroche pas Père. "Au revoir little Mattie". Et plus rien…

Canada ferma son portable et le rangea dans la poche de son sweat. Même s'il ne parlait pas avec France, il se sentait mieux. Plus calme et relaxé. Il regarda Kumajirou qui avait pris ses aises sur son lit.

"Tu es prêt pour rentrer? J'ai déjà rassemblé mes affaires » Demanda Canada. L'ours grogna.

"Je me suis juste assis" Wina t-il. Canada gloussa un peu.

"On dirait un vieil homme"

"Je suis, Well… je ne suis pas un homme mais je suis vieux"

"Non tu ne l'es pas, alors arrête de te plaindre ». Kumajirou grogna plus et s'assit.

"Okay, allons y Cada"Répondit-il. Canada ne perdait pas de temps, il ne voulait plus voir Russia, pas après ça. Il s'activa et rapidement il dépassa la chambre de Russia..

Dehors, il examina les alentours de l'hôtel et parvint à trouver un taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport avec un mauvais japonais. Il pouvait jurer que le chauffeur s'était pris un pourboire généreux. Mais arrivé à l'aéroport il semblait que ses symptômes étaient de retour. L'horrible migraine revenait, et son ventre commençait à le faire souffrir. Mais se dit-il, bientôt il serait retourné chez lui et pourrait enfin se reposer et recouvrer ses forces.

Il dû expliquer une fois de plus que Kumajirou n'était pas un animal et n'avait pas à aller dans une cage, comme la première fois qu'il était arrivé.Finalement on autorisa Kumajirou à avoir son siège, comme n'importe quel passager, à côté de Canada. On vérifia le passeport de Canada avec un permis spécial pour Kumajirou. Aujourd'hui on a besoin de licence pour tout. Il entendit les gens murmurer dans les allées…probablement parcequ'il marchait en tenant un ours polaire vivant.

Il déposa ses bagages dans les cabines. La dernière fois qu'il leur avait confié ses valises, on lui avait perdu toutes ses sacs et avec eux ses papiers de travail. Du coup il avait appris à les porter sur lui. Il trouva leurs sièges et déposa Kumajirou sur le siens et pris un siège pour lui-même.

"Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit avec nous" Exigea Kumajirou.

'Kumariji c'est supposer correspondre pour quatre personnes" Dit Canada .

"m'en fiche, je veux pas partager"

"Oh, un peu de calme" le rabroua Canada. Etrangement le petit vœux de Kumajirou s'exauça et personne ne vint s'assoir avec eux.

"Combien de temps?"

"aux alentours de 8h pour Vancouver tut e rappelles?"

"Et après c'est un long trajet pour Ottawa" gémit l'ours.

"Pas vraiment" Canada autorisa Kumajirou d'occuper n'importe lequel des trios autres sieges. Il en résulta que l'ours se retrouva côté fenêtre, tandis que Canada se trouvait côté allée. Il mis sa ceinture et se détendit d'avantage. Il remarqua que son mal d'estomac pouvait empirer lorsque l'avion décollera.

Après une heure d'avion, Canada se sentait horriblement mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal, malgré l'effet des painkillers. Son estomac ne le permettait de rien avaler, sa gorge commençait à l'irriter, bien qu'il ait bu quelque chose de froid. Pour finir ses yeux commençaient à brûler Tout ensemble il se sentait encore plus mal que quand il était malade. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et maintenant il se mettait à tousser. Et ca semblait empirer de minutes en minutes.

Canada retira ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa poche. Il se frotta les yeux, esperant que cela atténue sa souffrance . Il s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma ses yeux pour dormir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir les sept prochaines heures éveillé . Kumajirou regardait son propriétaire sombrer lentement dans le sommeil, sachant qu'il était vraiment mal et commença à s'inquiéter sur l'état de santé du Canadien. Il se mouva de son siège et posa son menton sur l'accoudoir. Canada ouvrit ses yeux et regarda l'ours inquiet. L'ours regarda son propriétaire fermer ses yeux encore et tenter de s'endormir. Finalement il y parvint .

Peut être c'était le commentaire de Russia sur "l'abadon de France" qui était à l'origine de ce rêve. Mais il se rappela de tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Canada était une petite colonie quand France avait du le laisser pour combattre dans une guerre, encore fois, contre England. Canada était encore un bébé, de la même taille que Kumajirou, et certainement ni assez intelligent, ni assez fort. Comme France l'était. Cependant il avait déjà appris à parler, -uniquement le français. France avait tout expliqué au canadien. Les guerres, les pays, ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Tout. Il lui avait également dit « Père France always wins » et Canada l'avait toujours cru. Tristement, France ne gagnait pas tout le temps.

France retourna à la maison d'une guerre contre England, visiblement furieux. Il avait perdu. Canada ne savait pas mais il savait que France avait perdu. Canada était resté chez lui et en dehors de la guerre, comme England avait fait avec America. Et pour cause, ils étaient encore de petits enfants.

Canada et Kumajirou étaient en train de jouer avec quelques jouets que France leur avait offert, lorsque ce dernier était de retour de sa défaite. Canada s'était focalisé sur ses jouets et son imagination, quand il remarqua la présence de France. Rapidement il perdit son intérêt dans ses jouets. Il arbora un large sourire et courut se jeter dans les bras de France. France lui adressa un petit sourire et éleva le petit. Canada n'avait pas remarqué l'humeur de France. Il n'avait jamais vu le Français énervé. Il ne savait pas… Le Français s'assit dans un style idien et tint le petit contre lui.

"Canada, j'ai rate, j'ai vraiment rate." Dit France tandis que son sourire était en train de disparaître. Canada devint confus. France ne parlait pas le langage qu'il lui avait enseigné. France avait besoin de le dire au gaçon mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait lui dire mais il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne.

"J-Je t'ai perdu. Je suis désolé."Continua France "Je n'ai pas réflechit, pas du tout. Tous mes plans se sont effrondrés, j'ai été submergé, JAI PERDU PUTAIN ! » France ne pleurait pas. Il refoulait ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça ! Canada était sa vie maintenant, son petit frère, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu, il avait merdé et perdu son petit frère.

Canada pencha légèrement la tête, toujours confus par les paroles de France. Mais il semblait savoir qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de bon. Il mis ses petites mains sur les joues de France. Si France était triste, lui aussi. Mais France ne voulait pas que le petit s'inquiète pour lui. Il lui sourit et embrassa son front.

"Ne t'en fait pas. Allons au lit, hein? Ensemble" Canada sourit et opine du chef. France lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front. Il se leva, le petit dans ses bras puis l'emmena dans son lit. Kumajirou les suivait. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux tandis que l'ours sauta sur l'autre coté du canadien. France caressa les cheveux de Canada, sachant que ce serait la dernière nuit. Canada grogna un peu puis se colla contre son frère tandis que son ours se coucha à coté de son dos. France continuait de caresser ses cheveux tandis que le garçon sombrait dans le sommeil , content de dormir avec son grand frère.

"Une dernière nuit" Dit France avant de s'endormir à son tour, aux côtés de son enfant pour une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, France marchait vers le lieu où il allait abandoner son canadien à England. Il tenait encore la main du petit lorsqu'ils se rendirent sur les lieux. Kumajirou marchait, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Canada vit England qui attendait, avec America près d'un arbre. Le canadien leva aussitôt les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son frère. Ils se détestaient l'un et l'autre alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

France ne rendait pas le regard au canadien, tandis que celui-ci regarda England puis à nouveau France. Il ne sentait perdu. France lâcha sa main.

"Canada, tu vas vivre avec England pour un certain temps." Dit-il. Canada ne comprit pas imméditamement. Il était choqué. Il regarda England visiblement agacé avec le fait d'attendre. Néanmoins il autorisa les adieux. Canada reporta son attention à France. Et ce fut le déclic.

Canada bondit et s'aggripa à une manche de France. "Non! non non non non non!" criait-il, il comprit que France le cédait à England_. _

France ne voulait pas paraître faible et pleurer devant son plus grand rival. « Je suis désolé, j'ai foiré » Il embrassa le front de l'enfant qui continuait de pleurer. « Je te promets de te retrouver à nouveau, Canada. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais je te ramènerais dans ta vraie maison, je te le promets. » Canada ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il mis plus de force dans son emprise sur la manche de France. Même lorsque ce dernier tentait de faire partir Canada. Finalement il parvint à calmer l'enfant.

L'enfant renifla et tenta d'arrêter de pleurer pendant que France essuyait les larmes de son petit frère. Peu importait le nombre de promesses de « Je te reprendrais » que France donna au gamin, celui-ci n'aurait pas écouté. Finalement l'heure avait sonné. Il se sépara complètement de Canada et passa près d'England, lui déposant le gros des affaires de Canada. Ce qui était peu, mine de rien. America se jeta sur son frère pour câliner son nouveau frère.

"Wow, tu me ressembles!"America dit avec un large sourire. « Juste, un peu, en moins bien » Canada regardait l'autre enfant, interloqué. Il était étrange celui là.

"Qu'as tu dit?" Demanda Canada. America adopta un stupide regard, ne sachant pas ce que la colonie française venait de prononcer. England les surveillait tandis que France commençait à s'en aller.

"France! Père" Canada était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. France ne se retournait pas et continua sa route jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue. Canada jeta un regard à England et America. Sa nouvelle famille. Sa nouvelle famille forcée. America lui dédicaça un regard amical ainsi qu'un "bienvenue" que Canada ne comprit pas. Kumajirou s'assit à coté de lui tandis que celui-ci examinait les alentours.

Finalement, England fit un movement et s'avança vers l'enfant. Canada prit peur, se souvenant des choses que France lui avait dit à propos du Britannique. Celui-ci pouvait le tapper, ou pire. England leva la main, Canada cligna des yeux.

England lui adressa un sourire doux, lui montrant que Canada n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Celui-ci se sentit un peu plus à l'aise et de nouveau, il reporta son regard sur America. America, en retour, lui sourit. « Peut être ce ne sera pas si mal » Et il prit la main d'England dans la sienne.

OOO

_C'était pourquoi il détestait les guerres, cela vous enlevez vos proches, cela les détruisait, cela les tuait, cela déchirait des familles. _

Canada se reveille Durant la fin d'une annonce. Il décroisa les jambes et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin d'être de nouveau totalement de retour dans la réalité Il sentait son visage humide. Il regardait Kumajirou qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Canada s'était endormi. L'ours leva la tête.

""Tu as commence à pleurer" Donc c'était pourquoi il sentait ses joues humides.

"J'ai eu une sorte de cauchemar"

"de quoi?"

"De ri-rien"Dit-il en secouant un peu sa tête. « De quoi parlait l'annonce ? »

"De quelque chose comme nous arriverons beintôt , genre dans une heure » _Il avait dormi aussi longtemps ?_

"Oh, okay." Canada sentit son estomac qui de nouveau le faisait souffrir. "Je ne sais pas si je peux encore attendre une heure avec ce truc" il se pliait tandis que la douleur ne cessait de croître.

"Quoi? Tu veux vomir ou quoi?"

Canada s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. ''Non je n'ai pas envie d'aller vomir' Soudainement il sentit quelque chose venir. « tu m'as donné envie de vomir » Canada couvrit sa bouche, déboucla sa ceinture et rapidement il fusa vers la salle de bains.

"Oh my," dit Kumajirou. "Oops."

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

_Tout d'abord cette histoire est inspire de Giving In. Nous en avions parlé et l'auteure m'a accordée le droit de démarrer ainsi. _

Okay so as you can see, it is going a different direction from the "giving in" story. Sorry to end it with poor Canada puking his brains out (ew) but, it had to be done~

Okay, comme vous pouvez le voir, ca commence à devenir différente par rapport à l'histoire de "Giving In", désolée d'avoir torturée le pauvre Canad, mais cela devait être fait~

So the beginning is the conversation with the three siblings before Canada comes knocking and gets that _harsh comment about "France giving him up", _if you didn't know that. (my friend didn't so I figured I would put this in.)

Donc le début est la conversation entre la fratrie peut avant l'arrivée de Canada et le commentaire sec sur « France l'abandonnait », si vous ne le saviez pas. (Cela n'a pas été clair pour mon ami(e) donc je le précise ici)

The whole thing with France loosing a war (I'm not sure what war it was but there was one when France lost "Canada" the North of North America) and that was something me and my friend made up, Canada only understanding French and France only telling him what he wants the baby to understand. It was suppose be kind of a sad thing, I'll do something like that related to Russia too when I finish reading up on Russian history (I'm learning about North America, well mostly America but Canada is involved, in my history class) so I'm doing Canada right now.

Tout le truc avec France perdant une guerre (Je ne suis pas sure de la guerre en question mais il y'en a eu une dans laquelle France perdit Canada et ça… fut quelque chose que mon ami(e) et moi avions monté. C'est-à-dire avec Canada qui ne comprenait que le français et France n'enseignant qu'au bambin ce qu'il avait besoin qu'il comprenne. C'était supposé être quelque chose de triste. Je ferais quelque chose de ce genre pour Russia, une fois que j'aurais terminé de lire quelque chose sur l'histoire de la Russie. (J'apprends essentielement sur l'Amérique du Nord, beaucoup sur les Etats Unis, mais le Canada aussi est abordé, dans mes cours d'histoire). Mais pour le moment je rédige quelque chose sur Canada.

Also, now you know why that comment hurt to much~

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi le commentaire blessait tellement.

Translations:

French:

"Douleur": Pain

"Bonjour": Hello

"Père": Father

"Au revoir": Bye-Bye

"Père France": Father France.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas.": Don't worry.

"Allons au lit, hein? Ensemble?": Let's go to bed, huh? Together?

"Canada. Vous allez vivre avec l'Angleterre pendant un certain temps": Canada. You are going to live with England for a while.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai foiré.": I'm sorry. I messed up.

"Je vous promets de vous retrouver à nouveau au Canada. Pas aujourd'hui ou demain, mais je vais vous amener à votre vraie maison. Je vous promets.": I promise I will get you back again Canada. Not today or tomorrow but i will bring you to your real home. I promise

"Non! non non non non non!": No! no no no no no!

"Qu'avez-vous dit?": What did you say?

"France! Père!": France! Father!

_Translations done by google translator_

Note de Nanashi :

[1] Pour ceux qui regardent _Sherlock_, imaginez le même ton employé par Belarus que celui de Sherlock (Benedict Cumberbatch) dans l'épisode the Hound of the Baskerville, lorsque ce dernier dit "je n'ai pas besoin d'ami".

Sinon voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a été un peu plus dur à traduire que le précédent. Hum, nous pouvons parlé d'interpretation carrément pour les notes de l'auteures. Sinon que dire, excusez moi du retard? Par miracle j'ai pu me trouver quelques heures sur la semaine pour cette traduction. Enfin la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous quittons un peu le cadre réducteur de l'hôtel, donc l'action commence à prendre place. Pour le prochain chapitre... Je ne vais pas m'avancer mais je crois que je ne pourrais que démarrer ma traduction que le week end prochain... enfin on lit à son rythme hein ! Enfin, si je n'ai pas trois tonnes de TD à préparer,... Néanmoins je compte finir cette fic ne vous inquiétez pas ;)


End file.
